Dejando la friendzone
by Arcangel de luz
Summary: Que harías cuando tienes a una persona muy especial y quieres ser algo mas, pero cierta zona que te impide que sean, algo más que buenos amigos. (finnceline)
1. Chapter 1 La fiesta

D ejando la Friendzone

H ola a todo el mundo! Soy El Angel de la Luz, y este es mi primer fics que realizo, como todos se que tendré algunas fallas y es normal de los errores se aprende, pero bueno. Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo una bonita historia si tienen alguna duda, pueden comentármela…que comience la historia en: 3…..2…..1….0

CHAPTER 1: La Fiesta

Todo comenzó en una noche tranquila y bastante divertida en la fortaleza del árbol porque,

El joven humano celebraba sus 18 años y todo el mundo estaba festejándolo uno por uno.

Finn tenía un atuendo diferente una camisa negra, un pantalón azul marino y unos converse negros.

Todos: Felicidades Finn! (Algunas princesas se sonrojaban al abrasarlo porque él era más alto y un poco musculoso)

Jake: jejejejeje (su risa clásica) ahora si Finn, ya eres un hombre.

Finn: jeje gracias viejo.

Jake: oye Finn, ¿sabes qué hora es?

Finn: si son las 8:40 pm (lo dice en broma) neeee, es la HORA DE LA FIESTA! (Imagínense la canción de Pitbull don't stop the party)

Ambos hermanos chocan los puños como en los viejos tiempos.

En eso se acerca la DP (Dulce Princesa) portando un bonito atuendo, una camisa rosa, con una falda de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos y sosteniendo un regalo y lo felicita, Finn se sonroja muy ligeramente

DP: Felicidades mi héroe, le entrega su regalo y le dijo que no lo abriera aun (provocando que Finn le entrara la curiosidad)

Finn: está bien DP (coloco el regalo junto a los demás, que estaban en una mesa)

En la fiesta estaban casi todos menos uno y Finn sabia quien era.

Finn: Casi están todos, ¿Dónde estará? (el héroe se queda viendo el cielo un momento como si estuviera pensando en algo, hasta que le hablan)

Finn: voy enseguida

Lo que nos lleva a un lugar un poco apartado de la fiesta, ubicado en una cueva donde cierta personita estaba un poco distraída mientras se arreglaba para ir a la fiesta y era nada menos que Marceline (la Reina Vampiro) llevaba una camisa negra que decía rock, unos jeans oscuros y sus botas al terminar de cambiarse ella estaba dándole los toque finales al regalo pero algo estaba en su mente que no la dejaba tranquila y eso era un extraño sentimiento que necesitaba aclarar…

Marceline: ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza? …¿Por qué te metiste en mi cabeza y te robaste mi corazón?

¿Cuándo sucedido todo esto? ¿Cuando me enamore de ti… Finn?

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	2. Chapter 2 El origen de este sentimiento

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

CHAPTER 2: El origen de ese sentimiento

Empieza a recordar cuando se empezó a enamorar del joven aventurero, y fue cuando el tenia 15 años, tras una romper con la PF (Princesa Flama) ella lo ayuda a superarla y ahí fue donde empezó todo… (*Nota aquí Finn y PF terminaron por otra cosa, no me baso en la serie)

(Flashback de Marceline)

Finn: vaya esa sí que fue divertido verdad Jake

Jake: Así es muchachito! Y dime Finn funciona este tratamiento de olvidar a ya sabes quién...

Finn: en parte Jake (eso lo dice muy desanimado), bueno Jake daré una vuelta para animarme más…

Jake: está bien Finn, mientras yo voy a ver a arcoíris (en eso se despide y se retira hasta desaparecer de la vista de Finn)

Finn: hay esto de olvidar es muy difícil (decía eso mientras caminaba por el campo hasta llegar a un árbol que daba bastante sombra y ahí se quedo un rato hasta el atardecer como las 5:00 pm

(Por alguno extraña casualidad del destino una cierta persona flotaba cerca de ahí y observo a alguien sentado junto a un árbol, al reconocer a esa persona decide acercarse para darle un susto, mientras Finn estaba distraído, ella lo sorprende)

Marceline: Hoooola Finn!... (Esto hace que el joven salte del susto y grita)

Finn: ahhhhh!...eso no es gracioso Marceline (lo dice mientras ella se ríe)

Marceline: vamos héroe, cuando se presenta la ocasión hay que atacar

Finn: bueno!.. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Marcy? (ya más calmado)…

Marceline: estaba recolectando unas fresas y te vi aquí sentado,,, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí aburrido y triste ?

Finn: oooo…. es que estaba….pensando solamente… si… eso (lo dice con una sonrisa falsa) (no sabe mentir)

Marceline: si claro, sobre todo (descubrió su pequeña mentira)… no deberías estar en algún lado…mmm

Finn: (rayos me descubrió la mentira)…..tienes razón Marcy, te diré porque estoy aquí (después de que Finn le cuanta a Marceline su pequeño problema de rompimiento ella entiende cómo se siente el respecto a eso)

Marceline: ooo… lo siento Finn….. Sé cómo te sientes en estos momentos… yo también me sentí así (se refiere a su ex novio Ash)….. Ya se Finn, como tú me ayudaste, ahora yo te devolveré el favor. (Esto lo dice ligeramente sonrojada)

Finn: ¿Y cómo lo harás?

Marceline: hagamos algo divertido (ella se lleva volando a Finn y como lo menciono hicieron muchas cosas bastantes divertidas, hasta quedar agotados ((no sean malpensados, no piensen otra cosa, aun)) después de tener algunas aventuras como vencer algunos trolls malvados, pelear contra piratas y cualquier otra aventura. Hasta las 11:30 pm

Marceline: te dije, que sería divertido

Finn: tenías razón Marcy, fue totalmente divertido y ya me siento mucho mejor, pero creo que ya debería ir sino Jake se preocupara por mí y ya sabes cómo se pone….

Marceline: tienes razón héroe, deja te llevo a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que secuestrarte todo la tarde (se sonroja ligeramente) y no aceptare un no por respuesta

Finn: está bien ya que no tengo más opción (deja que lo lleve volando hasta la casa del árbol)

Marceline: listo Finn ya llegamos (pero se le ocurre una idea)…. Oye Finn y si asustamos a Jake (Finn le gusta la idea y acepta)

Finn: adelante my lady (Marceline hace los toque a Finn para la broma mas terrorífica que jamás se esperara Jake)

Marceline: listo, recuerdas el plan

Finn: por supuesto (Finn estaba pintado parecía pálido y con unas marcas falsas en su cuello, como si fuera un vampiro)

Finn y Marceline entraron silenciosamente a la casa y por fortuna Jake estaba cocinando pasta y un burrito de todo, entones empezó la travesura. Marceline se coloco detrás de Finn, se hiso invisible y lo cargo para que pareciera como si él lo estuviera haciendo…..

Finn: hola Jake, ya llegue a casa (lo dice tratando de contener la risa y Marceline también)

Jake: ya era hora muchachito!, llegas justo a tiempo, estoy preparando algo muy delicioso y espero que te lo termines todo (ahora se voltea para observar a Finn y suelta un grito de niña lo bastante fuerte)

Jake: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hay mamachita, que fue lo que te sucedió Finn (lo decía impactado y con una cara que no se la creía y a la vez asustado)

Finn: de que hablas hermano (se hace el que no sabe)… te sientes bien Jake….(se va acercando hacia Jake y esto lo asusta aun mas)

Jake: dime Finn que es esto! (Estira su mano, hasta alcanzar un espejo y se lo pone en frente de Finn)

Finn: Woooow! (Se hace el sorprendido)… genial ahora soy un vampiro, lo que siempre quise ser, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado (esto último no se lo esperaba Marceline, sabía que Finn estaba fingiendo, pero por un momento lo sintió real ese comentario y eso ocasiono un leve suspiro y que se sonrojara)… oye viejo, sabes esa comida huele bien, pero creo que quiero algo rojo o carne fresca para cenar….(lo dice para asustar a Jake)

Jake: (se sorprende demasiado por el comentario de Finn y esto hace que salga corriendo como loco por toda la casa)…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...nunca me atraparas (y se encierra en el cuarto junto con mucho ajo y unas estacas)…(pobre Jake)

Finn: (estalla de risa).. JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! (Marceline se hace visible y también explota de risa)

Marceline: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJA!...Eso salió…(respiración)…..mejor de lo….esperado….JAJAJA

Finn: JAJAJA…tienes razón….JAJA

Jake baja al estilo Rambo, armado para combatir vampiros y se da cuenta que se burlaban de él...

Jake: nunca me hagan eso!... Lo dice un poco tranquilo y ha la vez un poco avergonzado. Después de que las risa pasaron y todos comieron, Marceline decide irse, para que el héroe pueda descansar… (Ya era la 12:40 am y Jake ya se había ido a dormir dejando solos a la esta parejita)

Marceline: bueno héroe, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ah, pero ante (le da un beso en la mejilla a Finn, esto hace que se sonroje un poco)… descansa héroe.

Finn: (sonrojado ligeramente).. Si descansa Marcy…(ahora él, la abraza, lo que ella se sorprende por el afecto de este)..Gracias por darme un día lleno de aventuras y hacer que ya me sienta mejor.

Marceline: no hay de que héroe, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, eso estoy segura… bueno adiós héroe….(se despide y se va volando hasta su casa). (Al llegar a su hogar, ella por alguna extraña razón se siente diferente con las palabras que le había dicho su héroe y siente como si su corazón estuviera latiendo muy rápido, ella al recordar lo que dijo, suspira)…..hay Finn!...haces que cualquier chica se sienta así…..de increíble (lo dice sonrojándose cada vez mas)

Fin del Flashback de Marceline

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 3 Es la hora

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

CHAPTER 3: Es la hora

(Si recordaran el cap. anterior ella estaba recordando algo, pero no se preocupen por la fiesta, solo estuvo pensando unos minutos, bueno que prosiga la historia)

Marceline: creo que ya es tiempo de que me decía si le diré o no a Finn, sobre estos sentimientos que tengo hacia él.

Mientras ella se decía a ella misma, se dirigía a la fiesta de su héroe, al llegar a la fiesta vio que mucha gente estaba ahí

Marceline: woow.. ¿Quién diría que es muy querido por mucha gente?... mientras pasaba entre la gente no encontraba al joven humano (por que el estaba dentro de la casa), pero si se topo con alguien, con Jake

Marceline: hola Jake! (Provocándole un susto y haciendo que se encogiera)

Jake: aaaahhhh!... nunca me hagan eso, (ya más tranquilo)…..bueno y ahora ¿porque tardaste en llegar?...mmm

Marceline: (nerviosa, pero no podía dejarse descubrir tan fácil y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió)….buscaba el regalo perfecto para Finn (lo dice tranquila, para que sea creíble…..ella rezaba para que Jake se la creyera)

Jake: mmmmm…suena lógico (Marceline se alegraba)… y supongo que buscas a Finn, para entregárselo… verdad

Marceline: en parte (también iba para declararse a Finn)…y sabes ¿dónde está?...

Jake: claro, se acaba de meter a la casa hace rato, dijo que iba a guardar los regalos, en el cuarto de los tesoros….

Marceline: gracias Jake

Jake: de nada…. (y Jake se desaparece en la pista de baile, mientras Marceline entra a la casa del árbol en busca de su héroe, estuvo buscando lo por unos minutos hasta que dio con la habitación de los tesoros…toco la puerta pero nadie respondía, así que decidió entrar…

Marceline: hola….. Hay alguien aquí… Finn… estas aquí….. (y observa una montaña de regalos)…..vaya….al parecer si lo aprecian….. Eso lo dice un poco triste, porque en las etiquetas veía que en las etiquetas había muchos corazones y muchos halagos para el héroe….. Ella al ver cuanto lo querían las demás princesas, se preocupo mucho y pensaba que Finn se fijaría en una de ellas y nunca se fijaría en ella…por un momento quería irse de ahí, pero después se detuvo y decidió terminar lo que venía a hacer…..(hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y ella se hace invisible)….pudo ver que era Finn con unos regalos en sus manos….(ella se quedo como boba enamorada, al observar como su héroe había cambiado con el tiempo y que había hecho más guapo y no portaba su gorra de osos, dejando al descubierto s cabello dorado)

Finn: vaya estos regalos parecen no acabar…..(decía eso mientras cargaba, al parecer los últimos regalos)….bueno creo ya son todos….. (Acto seguido se recostó en el suelo, para recuperar algunas fuerzas, porque eran regalos muy pesados)

Mientras Marceline seguía escondida, no dejaba de ver al héroe, de pies a cabeza recordando cuando era más joven….estaba un poco dudosa de decirle, o no, pero accidentalmente retrocedió demasiado haciendo que parte del tesoro se tirara, provocando ruido…Finn reacciono rápido y se levanto muy rápido, tomo una espada que estaba por ahí y se puso en pose de guardia….(pensó que alguien había entrado a robar a la casa)

Finn: quien sea que este ahí…. Es inútil que se esconda más, ya que no hay otra salida (esto ocasiono que Marceline no tuviera más opción que hacerse visible)…..

Finn: Marcy….( se sorprendió al verla aquí) … ¿qué haces aquí?...(en un tono curioso)

Marceline: tranquilo héroe.. (lo decía un poco nerviosa)… pues…estaba…buscándote….para felicitarte….y entregarte un regalo….(esto lo dijo sonrojándose)

Finn: aaaahh!...bueno entonces salgamos a la fiesta que este no es lugar para celebrar.(intentando ir hacia puerta pero es detenido por Marceline)….(mientras en la mente de Marceline, decidió que ya era hora de confesarse)

Marceline: espera Finn, hay algo que quiero decirte…..

Finn: ( finn se detiene y se da vuelta) …bueno y ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?….

Marceline: es algo muy personal que solo te lo contare a ti, por eso presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir…

Finn: soy todo oídos Marcy….

Marceline: bien..(nerviosa)…..veamos….. por donde empiezo…bien veras Finn…..lo que ocurre es, que…

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	4. Chapter 4 La verdad

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

CHAPTER 4: La verdad

(Recordatorio del cap. anterior Marceline se estaba confesando)

Marceline: bien..(nerviosa)…..veamos….. por donde empiezo…bien veras Finn…..lo que ocurre es, que…

En ese momento Jake entra en la habitación, interrumpiéndolos.

Jake: Finn, estamos jugando afuera y estoy ganado todo, jejejejeje, vas o venir o no…

Finn: si en un momento

Jake: ya estas muchachito (y sale de la habitación)

Finn: perdón Marcy, que me querías decir…

Marceline: que, lo que te voy a decir es importante para mí y espero que lo entiendas

Finn: está bien

Marceline: veras Finn, quiero agradecerte porque nunca había tenido un amigo en quien confiar y con quien divertirme mucho sin que me tuviera miedo, toda la gente huía de mi, veían un mounstro sin siquiera mirarme y sin conocerme, (eso lo dice un poco triste)… pero todo cambio, cuando te conocí, claro me tuviste un poco de miedo al principio, pero tu viste atreves de mi y no huiste como todos (lo dice más alegre y con una lagrima) gracias a ti las demás personas empezaron a acercarse a mí, sin tenerme miedo….. Hemos sido los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo y te lo agradezco,

Finn: caray, nunca había sabido de tu pasado y no tienes que agradecerme, eso es lo que hace un amigo….(es interrumpido)

Marceline: pero tú has hecho mucho por mí y yo no te lo he pagado como es debido….así que te lo voy a pagar ahora….

Finn: enserio Marcy, no tienes que agradecerme yo lo hago por…(es interrumpido porque Marceline lo estaba besando eso no se lo espero)…..Mar….ce…li….ne (estaba como un tomate de la cara, todo rojo)…tu….me….has….be….sa..do (seguía impactado)…(veía a Marceline qué ella estaba, también sonrojada)

Marceline: veras Finn, lo que me gusta de ti es qué eres muy buena persona conmigo, nunca nadie había estado mucho tiempo conmigo, tu eres diferente a todos, tú haces que me sienta extraña, que me sienta a gusto, tú me miras por lo que soy, contigo sé que puedo confiar ciegamente, eres el único en que se que jamás me traicionaría, ni me lastimaría, cuando vi todas las virtudes que tenias me empecé a fijar en ti, tú me cambiaste, me volviste una persona decente, una persona en que la gente puede creer, yo creo en ti Finn, tú me alegras los días, desde que te conocí, supe que eras único y cuando estas detrás de Bonibel (la DP, no sé cómo se escribe su nombre XD) me afectaba muy poco, me divertía ayudándote a que ella, saliera contigo, pero me afecto mas cuando estuviste con la flama, fue cuando supe que estaba celosa de que ellas te tuvieran, creía que jamás estarías conmigo y me enfadaba cuando las dos no te aceptaban, solo jugaban contigo, quise decirte mis sentimientos antes, pero creía que tu, pensarías que estoy jugando contigo, pero yo jamás lo haría….y entonces entendí una cosa…que yo te Amo Finn!…(después decir eso está totalmente sonrojada y agacha la cara para que no a vea)…..espero lo entiendas Finn y si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, lo entenderé pero quería que supieras como me sentía….(es interrumpida y se sorprende bastante)

Finn ahora la estaba besando intensamente, lo que hace que ella se sorprenda y abra los ojos, ella no se esperaba eso por un momento dudo, pero se sentía tan bien que lo abrazo por la nuca, tras el beso ambos se separan tan rojos que los dos parecían tomates y se miran los ojos….

Finn: Marceline no sabía lo que sentías por mí, pero, lo que tienes que saber es que, yo también te Amo!... eso hace que Marceline se sonroje más y que se alegre

Marceline: Finn eso me hace muy feliz, (ella lo abraza)… ¿Y desde cuando me sientes eso por mí, Finn?

Finn: fue cuando tenía 15 años, yo estaba muy triste tras mi rompimiento, pero todo cambio gracias a ti Marcy, tú hiciste que olvidara, pero tras unas semanas, por algún extraño motivo, no podía olvidarme, era muy difícil sacarte de mi cabeza, no sabía lo que era, pensé que era pasajero, pero todos los días fueron iguales estabas en mi cabeza y cuando te iba a visitar era mejor porque me sentía tranquilo con tu presencia, y cuando tenía 16 fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba empezando a enamórame de ti después de confirmarlo quise decírtelo pero dudaba, porque creía que yo no era tu tipo, creí que querías a alguien más divertido y de mejor ambiente, que no querías a alguien bueno y tranquilo, creía que no era para ti…..pero nunca me rendí, empecé a saber más de ti, e incluso pensé en cambiar, para gustarte…se que parece un poco bobo, pero te amo mucho..(Marceline solo escuchaba cada palabra de su héroe ella estaba impresionada, una por que era la misma fecha que ella se había enamorado de Finn y la otra por que Finn sentía lo mismo que ella, lo que la hacía que su corazón latiera de nuevo (literalmente))…así que Marcy ya sabes lo que siento por ti…..

Marceline: Finn tu no necesitas cambiar, yo te amo justo como eres yo te intentare cambiar, por eso me enamore de ti, por tu forma de ser.

Finn: yo también te amo Marcy…..(la vuelve a besar)…..vallamos a fuera que ya no falta en que nos busquen y vengan por nosotros.

Marceline: tienes razón (aunque, ella todavía quería quedarse un rato, jejeje)….

Ambos salieron de la habitación (aunque solo paso 10 minutos, desde que Jake había entrado) para la divertirse en fiesta, y aquí ocurrirá algo muy interesante….)

Jake: ya era hora muchachito, ya pensaba que no vendrás porque te daría miedo perder, jejejeje (por cierto el juego es guerra de carta, ese si el de un episodio de la serie)

Finn: no es eso Jake, es que (pero fue interrumpido por Jake)

Jake: no se raje,

Finn: Jake sabes que te ganare en este juego, porque no practicas un rato y después vengo

Jake: que no se raje! (se estira y lo sienta)

Finn: está bien jugare, pero no se enoje

Marceline: sabes Jake yo también juego…(pone una cara de que ganara)

Jake: excelente mas rivales, esto será pan comido,(Jake pone una cara como la de, que paso ayer ,creo que se llama Alan en la peli,… cuando están jugando a las cartas en el casino, para recuperar el dinero XD) (ya sabemos el resultado de resultado de este encuentro)

Finn lleva 1 punto, Marceline 1 punto y Jake no ha ganado aun (pobre)

Jake: no se vale, como es que aun no gano si tengo buenas cartas…

Marceline: vamos pulgoso no dijiste que nos vencerías….(con una mirada de te lo dije)

Finn: vamos Jake tienes oportunidad de rendirte aun o quieres acabar con esto de una vez….

Jake: aun puedo ganar( y saca todo lo que tiene en poder de cartas)…..(pero no se da cuenta que, descuido el campo de maíz, otra vez)…jaja intenten ganarme… (con una cara de victoria)

Marceline: invoco a los mounstros de roca… perdiste Jake

Finn: Yo, invoco al cerdito….(esto me sonó a yu hi oh! Por un momento XD) (a jake solo le quedaba ver, como sus criaturas perdían)…..ves Jake, te lo dije.

Jake: NOOOOoo!, mis guerreros…(con una cara triste y despidiéndose como en toda guerra)…pelearon bien…descansen…..(clásico en toda guerra)…..ganaron porque estaban haciendo equipo, tal vez ganaron la batalla, pero ganare las futuras guerras…..(Jake es todo un loquillo)

Finn y Marceline: Claro sique soñando….(después de decir eso, Jake se retira, con cara de que aun no a acabado la guerra, y se dirige con a la mesa de comida a desahogar sus penas)

Finn: ¿y qué desea hacer mi Lady?

Marceline: mmmmm….(pensativa)…..(en ese momento se pone una canción, para que las parejas bailen, que curioso verdad)…(al escuchar la canción que esta (( la canción es tiempo de vals)), le sugiere a Finn que bailen)…..bailar estaría bien mi héroe de pacotilla….

Finn: será lo que mi Lady, pida (le extiende la mano a Marceline y se dirigen a la pista)

Finn: lista mi Lady

Marceline: lista mi héroe

Con esto empieza la canción y todo el mundo empieza a bailar….

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	5. Chapter 5 Relación Oficial

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

CHAPTER 5: Relación oficial

(Aquí Finn y Marceline, se dispusieron a bailar), (nota, si recordaran en el cap. anterior, ellos lo solo se confesaron pero nadie sabe, por eso no son pareja oficial todavía, pero aquí cambiara eso)

 **(Letra de Tiempo De Vals, para que no se confundan con la lectura lo he puesto en negritas)**

 **Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás**  
 **donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**  
 **donde el mundo se para y te observa girar es tiempo para amar**

 **Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir**  
 **y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír**  
 **un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín**  
 **es tiempo de vivir**

Marceline: valla héroe, lo haces bien

Finn: todo sea por impresionar a una hermosa chica, además aprendí de la mejor (esto la sonroja y siguen bailando)

 **Bésame en tiempo de vals**  
 **un dos tres un dos tres**  
 **sin parar de bailar**  
 **haz que este tiempo de vals**  
 **un dos tres un dos tres**  
 **no termine jamás**

 **Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar**  
 **por encima del sol por debajo del mar**  
 **sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar**  
 **no es tiempo de verdad**

Marceline: Finn, esta es la mejor noche que he tenido,(lo dice muy tranquila y con suspiro)

Finn: me alegra que lo digas (Marceline se pega al pecho de Finn)

 **Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar**  
 **la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar**  
 **y elevarse violenta como un huracán**  
 **es tiempo en espiral**  
 **Bésame en tiempo de vals…**

Marceline: nunca te despegues de mi, Finn

Finn: jamás lo hare…. (Aquí es donde la demás gente empieza a ver a esta pareja, que se ve as tranquila y junta, lo que hace que se haga varios rumores pero Finn y Marceline, no los escuchan porqué están muy tranquilos, lo que ocasiona que algunas princesas se disgusten un poco)

 **Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos**  
 **dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón**  
 **con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor**  
 **es tiempo y es en fin**  
 **mi tiempo para ti.**

(Al terminar la canción, varias princesas se ponen un poco celosas de que Marceline, está acaparando ella sola a Finn)..Mientras algunas princesas idean algo para separarlos, algunas se les adelantan….(DP y PF) (Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama, para los que no sepan)

Finn y Marceline, deciden tomarse un descanso, y van a una mesa,

Finn: no tienes sed

Marceline: si Finn, un poco

Finn: deja vuelvo, iré por algunas aguas

Marceline: que héroe mas caballeroso, jeje…(Finn se dirige a la mesa de bebidas y la DP, le habla)

DP: Finn en un momento más podrías venir, es algo pendiente, será rápido

Finn: si en un momento voy DP (Finn se dirige hacia la mesa donde esta Marceline y le entrega su bebida)

Marceline: gracias héroe

Finn: de nada Marcy, oye Marcy enseguida vuelvo DP, me pidió que fuera con ella por uno minutos para un experimento rápido…(es la verdad, no le está mintiendo Finn, pero la DP, si le mintió)

Marceline: está bien Finn, confió en ti (que bonito)… (Tras decir esto Finn, fue a buscar a la DP, por ese asunto)

Finn: DP, ¿donde estas?...(DP le responde)

DP: por aquí heore( Finn observa a la DP junto a PF)

Finn: bien DP que, es ese asunto pendiente (lo decía curioso)

DP: es esto (PD y la PF le explican a Finn, lo que realmente desea, que es a él, por lo que Finn, no acede y lo irrita mucho, haciendo que se valla de ahí)

Finn: Disculpe DP, pero no me gusta tu idea y mucho menos a donde va todo esto, así que de la mejor, (es interrumpido)

DP: Finn espera, si accedes te volverás el rey del Dulce Reino

PF: o rey del Reino de Fuego

Finn: mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, ninguna de las dos opciones, si me disculpan, yo me voy (las dos siguen a Finn) (Finn va donde esta Marceline, y estas dos lo alcanzan intentando convencerlo) (y empieza un alboroto)

Marceline: que ocurre aquí….(ella no sabe nada)….Finn

Finn: no es nada importante Marcy

DP Y PF: Vamos Finn, no puedes dejarnos así, decide a cual eliges….(lo dicen más alto, lo que ocasiona que, todos voltearan a ver y escuchar la discusión)

Finn: está bien….. Voy a decidir cual todas ustedes me gusta y quien no (por obvias razones) (no se preocupen esto seguirá siendo finnceline, hasta el final)

Al escuchar eso las demás princesas se acercan a escuchar mejor la conversación y esto hace que Marceline: se preocupe

Finn mi respuesta de quien me gusta es….ambas (DP y PF)….

DP y PF: Quuuuueeee!... al escuchar esto se impactan y se alegran peros se quedan confundidas) (Marceline, se pone un poco triste)

Finn: me gusta como son ustedes, que sean buenas conmigo (al decir eso ellas creen que Finn las ama, pero no)….ahora, quien no me gusta es….Marceline…..(esto hace que ella agacha la cabeza y se ponga muy triste)… ella no me gusta,….porque a ella yo la AMO!...(esto lo dice muy fuerte, todos quedan impactados y mas Marceline ya no estaba triste ahora estaba feliz y soltaba una lagrima de felicidad)….me encanta la forma de ella, como es, ella es una muy buena persona…..y nadie cambiara mi amor hacia ella….(esto hace que ella se sonroje)…así que Marcy , ¿te guastaría ser mi novia?...(todas las demás princesas estaban preocupadas por que perderán a su Finn y otras veían la escena con ternura)…

Marceline: claro que si Finn, (salta de alegría y lo besa)(ella estaba feliz porque Finn se declaro hacia ella enfrente de todos, sin miedo a lo que ocurriera y eso la alegraba mucho) (pudo observar a DP y PF, que estaban impactados y en un estado de shock, jejejeje pobres, mas suerte la próxima)…(se separan por falta de aire, sonrojados)

Jake: hay mamachita, que pasho aquí (con cara de que, no se lo podía creer)…

Grumosa: O por Glob, esto ira directo a mi block,(saca su teléfono y toma muchas fotos)

RH:(rey helado)…orale, eso no me lo esperaba… ¿y tu Gunter?

Gunter…..CUAK. CUAK …

RH: tienes razón hacen una bonita pareja, (lo dijo un poco fuerte, y por desgracia las princesas que estaban celosas se le echaron encima al pobre) Ahhh!...(imagínense un grito de niña para el RH, jejeje)

Gunter: CUAK…(dijo algo como, se vale sobar, hacia el RH)

Jake: jejeje, Finn así si te gustaba Marceline, he picaron (ya más animado)…(ese comentario los puso rojos a ambos)

Grumosa: listo ya esta, ahora todo el mundo sabe que ustedes tienen una relación.

DP y PF: queeee… está…. pasando…..aquí…..(lo dicen pausadas por el impacto de tal acto)

Finn: y bien princesas ese es mi respuesta final, les ha quedado claro…..(ambas solo asienten, con la cabeza)…..pero no lo entiendo ¿porque hasta ahora les gusto a ambas?...(intentaron decir algo pero son interrumpidas por Marceline)

Marceline: acaso estaban celosas, de que yo sola acaparara a Finn….(en parte les había atinado)

DP y PF: bueno solo en parte, la verdad es que Finn era muy bueno con nosotras y muy detallista, gracias a eso nos empezamos a fijar en el, pero ya vimos que estamos mal, y creo que si Marceline tienes razón estamos un poco celosas de ti….(lo dicen agachadas)

Marceline: lo sabía, están celosas..( Se pega mas a Finn)

Jake: que bonita pareja, pero hay que celebrar, que siga la fiesta!...(y la fiesta empezó otra vez)

Después de un rato y de que casi todo Ooo, se enterara de la relación de esta bonita pareja, ellos seguían más tranquilos y alegres

Marceline: como me gustaría que esta noche no acabara…(mirando la luna llena)

Finn: igual a mi Marcy,

La fiesta siguió y siguió, y poco a poco se fue hiendo la gente, pero antes se iban a despedir de Finn, por la una excelente fiesta….(por cierto , DP y PF, se rindieron en intentar conquistar a Finn, así que todo estará bien)

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	6. Chapter 6 Visita al Suegro

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

CHAPTER 6: Visita al Suegro

Una semana después de la fiesta, Finn y Marceline, fueron a la nocheosfera a, decirle al padre de Marceline (Hudson Abader), que eran una pareja, claro que sabían que no lo tomaría bien aun…

 **Finn:** Marceline, me creerás que tengo más miedo a tu padre, en este momento, que a todos las criaturas contra las que eh peleado…

 **Marceline:** puede que sea un poco serio y oscuro, pero no creo que te haga mucho daño, además solo estarás con él un rato, hasta que termine su prueba (ella hace énfasis)…..

 **Finn:** ¿la prueba?…(pregunta curioso)

 **Marceline:** si, es algo que él hace, para saber, según él, si eres digno de estar conmigo…..(lo que cualquier padre haría, cuando su hija tiene novio)….tu tranquilo no dura mucho, solo te intimidará un poco (esto hace que Finn, tenga escalofríos)…

Se dirigen hasta el Castillo Abader, avanzaron hacia una sala enorme que tenía una chimenea, donde estaba Hudson, con su habitual traje, sentado comiendo unos sándwiches… leyendo un libro muy grueso y viejo..

 **Hudson:** Hola chicos que los que los trae por aquí, (cerrando el libro y se levanta)…(mientras se acerca a ellos Finn, le entran los nervios, pero no debía dejarse notar, (dijo a quien no le da miedo ir a la casa de los suegritos a decirle a los que uno es el novio de su hija, sin que te rompan en pedacitos o te asesinen con la mirada o algo parecido))

 **Finn:** vera, señor Abader, la razón por la que estamos aquí es….(fue interrumpido por Hudson)

 **Hudson:** lo siento, donde están mis modales, gustan algo de comer…..tengo unos deliciosos emparedados

 **Finn:** no, muchas gracias señor Abader, provecho

 **Marceline:** no gracias papá …..

 **Hudson:** si insisten….(él se come su sándwich)…..por cierto, ¿qué me ibas a decir Finn?

 **Finn:** decía, que la razón por la que estamos aquí, es porque, (se arma de valor)…MARCELINE Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!..(lo dijo lo suficiente fuerte y claro, casi que rebotaría en todo el salón)…..(se preocupa al ver la mirada de Hudson, quien dejo de comer su sándwich y pone un poco serio)

 **Hudson:** (con un tic en el ojo)….disculpa chico, creo que no escuche bien, ….acaso dijiste que tú tienes una relación con mi HIJA….(cada palabra fue diciéndola más fuerte)…(ponía una cada de que no se lo creía , como cualquier padre)…se queda callado por un momento con el mismo tic en el ojo)

 **Finn:** así es señor Hudson..(lo dice con un poco de miedo, pero se mantiene firme), yo amo mucho a su hija, lo suficiente que daría lo que fuese por ella y que siempre este feliz (esto sonroja a Marceline mucho)…..por eso hare lo que sea necesario, para que acepte nuestra relación….(dicho esto, espero que Hudson, no se tomara muy enserio, eso ultimo que dijo, por que observo que estaba sonriendo)

 **Hudson:** Marceline, puedes salir un momento, mientras el joven Finn y yo platicamos un momento,

 **Finn:** (se preocupa un poco, pero voltea a ver a Marceline, que le hace una seña de que todo saldrá bien, haciendo que se relaje un poco, Marceline sale de la habitación, dejándolos solos)…(nota: en todo el interrogatorio que ocurra entre Finn y Hudson, imagínense de fondo la canción de la película saw, porque eso es lo que más o menos siente Finn en este momento, jejeje)

 **Hudson:** mira niño, creo que ya sabes porque estamos solos aquí, cierto…..(pone una cara seria)

 **Finn:** Si, se porque….(nervioso)

 **Hudson:** bien, lo que hare será algo parecido a un juego, yo te preguntare varias cosas y dependiendo de tu respuesta será que saldrás intacto de aquí y así me daré cuenta si eres digno de estar o no, con mi hija..Te quedo claro…. (Finn solo asiente con la cabeza)….Bien, empecemos…primera pregunta ¿hace cuanto que te gusta mi hija? Finn: me empezó a gusta hace 3 años, pero m enamore de ella cuando cumplí los 18, hace una semana y ahí fue donde me confesé ante ella

 **Hudson:** bien….. Siguiente pregunta…¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?...mmm

 **Finn:** admiro la forma de ser de ella, y que sepa divertirse mucho

 **Hudson:** ok…siguiente pregunta…de tantas mujeres y chicas que existen en Ooo ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?

 **Finn:** porque ella siempre estuvo con migo y ella es diferente a todas las demás, a ella le encanta la acción, el peligro y es muy aventurera, además nadie la quería cerca, porque le tenían miedo, pero yo vi que era una buena persona… eso la hace especial, para mi

 **Hudson:** de acuerdo…..siguiente pregunta…..¿darías todo por ella, si es necesario te sacrificaría, por ella?...

 **Finn:** lo haría sin pensarlo, no quiero que le ocurra nada y si tengo que dar mi vida lo hare…

 **Hudson:** interesante….siguiente pregunta…..sabes que ella es inmortal y tú no ¿Qué harás para estar con ella?

 **Finn:** eh estado pensado, en pedirle a ella en que me muerda o tomar una fórmula que vuelva inmortal..

 **Hudson:** bien…siguiente pregunta….si tú y ella se aman mucho, ¿te casarías con ella y no mirarías a otra mujer?

 **Finn:** por supuesto…. Hudson: vas bien chico, continua así, y saldrás ileso de aquí….. Ahora algo más personal….¿han dormido en la misma cama?...(entrecierra los ojos) Finn: si, pero solo hemos dormido…..

 **Hudson:** …¿tú has tenido algo mas intimo con mi hija)…(Hudson entrecierra los ojos de nuevo y pone una mirada de, que si dices algo mas, te mato)…..

 **Finn:** (esa, pregunta impacto a Finn, que sus ojos casi se salen)…..no, no le he tocado ningún pelo a Marceline, todo ha sido tranquilo….(que pregunta ,más intensa)

 **Hudson:** mas te vale chico…. Porque si me mientes, no sabes lo que te pasara…. Mira por la ventana chico y dime que ves (Finn se acerca a la ventana y observa)

 **Finn:** veo a muchos demonios sufriendo….

 **Hudson** : exacto chico, solo que a ti, te ocurrirá algo peor,…si tu le haces o llevas a hacerle algo a mi hija, algo que la lastime mucho o le rompes el corazón… sabes que hare yo….

 **Finn:** creo que ya sé que me pasara, pero eso nunca ocurrirá, porque jamás la lastimaría…

 **Hudson:** se que no le harás nada, pero quiero que lo tengas muy claro… yo te haría añicos, te daría una tortura tan grande, que jamás la olvidarías y tu alma la pondría en mi patio junto con las demás que observaste, pero la diferencia sería que todos los días, desde que me levante, vendría a esta habitación, me sentaría aquí comiendo me un sándwich y recordando cómo te torture, todos los días de mi vida…(lo dice de la forma más siniestra posible y termina con una sonrisa)… te quedo claro… ….(ya se termino la canción de la película saw, XD)

 **Finn:** demasiado (un poco aterrado y, con una gota en la nuca, estilo anime)…pero jamás la lastimaría

 **Hudson:** confiare en ti, chico….Marceline ya puedes entrar (por cierto ella estuvo escuchando toda la conversación, gracias a su súper oído de vampira)…..supongo que habrás escuchado la conversación cierto

 **Marceline:** (fue descubierta), solo escuche muy poco (está mintiendo, si escucho todo)…..

 **Hudson:** ashhhh!..(Esta suspirando)…bien, mi respuesta (se da la vuelta y lo piensa un poco)….. es un SI!...

Finn y Marceline, se impresionan: QUE!, es enserio?…..(todavía, no se lo creían)

 **Hudson:** dije que es SI, si acepto que ustedes dos tengan una relación, se que ambos se cuidaran el uno al otro, se que serán felices y serán una buena pareja, ..(Finn y Marceline saltan de la emoción)….ahhh, pero eso sí.. No quiero!... que ya porque les di mi permiso, vayan a hacer otras cosas, ustedes ..están muy jóvenes para avanzar muy rápido su relación…. Así que no quiero que me vuelvan abuelo, aun! …..¿ por lo menos conténganse hasta que se casen? (dijo eso para avergonzarlos y lo consiguió)

(Ese comentario puso a ambos, tan rojos, que parecían tomates maduros y les salía humo de la cara, por la vergüenza)

Después de eso ambos salieron ya más tranquilos sabiendo que ya podían tener una relación tranquila, permitida por Hudson y apenados por los comentarios que les decía,

 **Marceline:** ves Finn te dije que mi papá, no te haría mucho daño, solo te intimidaría un poco

 **Finn:** y vaya que lo consiguió

 **Marceline:** pero estoy feliz Finn, por que tuviste el valor de ir con mi papá, a decirle de nuestra relación, eso es, muy romantico…

 **Finn:** yo haría , todo por tu felicidad, incluyendo ir hasta dónde está tu padre, para decirle..

 **Marceline:** Awww!, que tierno eres , mi héroe.

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	7. Chapter 7 Cita, Aventura y Sorpresa

CHAPTER 7: Cita, Aventura y Futura Sorpresa

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

(Recordatorio del cap. pasado, Finn se le declaro a Marceline, frente a su padre el señor de las tinieblas, hubo un gran interrogatorio y aquí está la continuación)

Desde aquella fiesta en que Finn tenía 18 años, su vida cambio, tuvo una linda novia que era Marceline y nunca pensó que esto ocurriría, y también una semana después, fue hasta el inframundo para decirle al padre de Marceline, el gran Hudson Abader, de la relación que tenia con su hija (nota en este cap. Finn y Marceline han estado 4 años de novios, ahora Finn tiene 22 años, pero no quiero escribir, que han hecho todo este tiempo, por eso, adelantare los hechos)…(Finn estaba junto a Marceline en una cita aventura), (como ellos no son normales, les puse una cita llena de aventura, pará que no se confundan)… (Era un día completamente nublado y parecía que llovería) (Enfrentaban a 3 trolls malvados de 10 mts, aprox)

 **Finn:** que te parece mi Lady, esos trolls no son muy hábiles con los golpes verdad.. (Esquiva el golpe)…cerca

 **Marceline:** así es Héroe, no son muy buenos, saben solo lo básico…(esquivando)…..jaja, no me, das troll.

Un troll se enoja mucho y decide atacar a Marceline por detrás, para cuando reacciona Marceline, el troll ya estaba muy cerca, lo único que le quedaba era recibir el golpe, cierra los ojos para no ver, pero no llego y se escucho otro golpe, al abrir los ojos Marceline, observa que Finn la está cargando en modo princesa y la aleja del peligro y solo le sonríe, ella observa al troll y ve que este está en el suelo y los otros 2 están cansados

 **Finn:** eso estuvo cerca, ¿estás bien mi Lady?...(la revisa, para asegurarse de que no esté lastimada)

 **Marceline:** tranquilo héroe, estoy bien, aunque me tomo por sorpresa, pero no volverá a pasar.

 **Finn:** aunque te diga que te quedes aquí, igual irías verdad,..

 **Marceline:** se que tu harías lo mismo Héroe (Touché)

 **Finn:** tienes razón..(Le estira la mano para ponerse de pie)….entonces, acabemos con estos…

 **Marceline:** tu lo has dicho héroe…(se disponen a vencer a ambos trolls)

Cansados tras la pelea, pero no agotados deciden tomar un caminar un rato por el bosque,

 **Finn:** que extraño, esta dodo tranquilo (se pone alerta, sacando su espada de demonio)

 **Marceline:** demasiado, (saca su bajo hacha),….

Caminaron por un rato pero nada salió, estaba todo tranquilo

 **Finn:** mmm.. Creo que no hay nada interesante aun

 **Marceline:** Tienes razón Finn. Y si vamos a otra parte a buscar más aventura

 **Finn:** me leíste la mente, (dio esto ambos guardan sus armas)..

Marceline carga a Finn y salen volando en busca de as aventura, por un rato todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que por fin algo ocurrió, empezaron a descender poco a poco hasta quedar unos 20 mts. Del suelo

 **Finn:** mira Marceline, parece que hay problemas ahí abajo, lo logras ver..

 **Marceline:** (con su vista de vampiro intenta hacer un aumento, para ver qué es y lo logro)

Era una manada de 6 hombres lobo, muy peligrosos de 2 mts y un minotauro de unos 11 mts de altura, devastando una aldea y aterrando a la gente…

 **Finn:** Marceline: tengo una idea, déjame caer sobre el mino tauro, lo distraeré y tú te convierte, en algo grande para, enfrentarlo, pero ten cuidado

 **Marceline:** Cuenta con ello, héroe, (toma impulso y velocidad, para soltar a Finn)….derríbalos héroe…

Finn desciende con suficiente impulso, y cae justo arriba del minotauro y se coloca en la espalda de este, (estilo Kratos de God of War) él se centra en Finn, descuidando su guardia, Marceline aprovecha eso y se transforma en algo grande, para cuando el mino tauro, se da cuenta, ya era tarde, Marceline, lo noquea y Finn, logra saltar a tiempo y derriba a 2 lobos dejándolos fuera de combate, Finn saca sus espadas (la sangre de demoño y la espada dorada) y se pone en pose de guardia

 **Finn:** Marceline ve y ayuda a la gente, yo estaré bien

 **Marceline:** de acuerdo, pero regresare pronto, (sale corriendo a ayudar a la gente y apagar algunos incendios)…

 **Finn:** se los diré una vez, tienen la oportunidad de disculparse y retirarse honorablemente o se atienen a las consecuencias, ustedes deciden…. (Aquí pónganle cualquier canción que quieran, de fondo, para esta pelea, para hacerla mas epica)

 **LL:** (Líder Lobo)…atrápenlo y destrúyanlo….

 **Lobos:** así será jefe…(saltan hacia Finn y lo rodean)

 **Finn:** entones así será, 4 contra 1, eso no es muy justo, pero esto será divertido…( se prepara para la pelea)

 **LL:** ataquen!…. (Todos saltan hacia Finn, pero lo no le dan, porque él era más ágil)..Maldito, quédate quieto,…solo prolongas tu muerte, pero en cualquier momento te alcanzaremos y te haremos pagar, jajaja (risa siniestra)

 **Finn:** aquí los espero, (lo dice para provocarlos)….(uno estuvo a punto de darle a Finn, pero reacciona y le da un golpe con el mango de su espada en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente).. 1 menos, quedan 3….

Otro le intenta dar a Finn, pero este salta detrás de este, lo golpe con la espada en el estomago, y lo deja inconsciente también…..2 menos, quedan 2 (decía Finn)

Mientras Marceline, ayudaba a apagar el fuego, que esta llenándose de ceniza, pero aun así ella seguía apagando el fuego

 **Marceline:** resiste Finn ya casi término con esto,…vamos apágate ya (por fin, logra acabar non todo el incendio y rápidamente sale volando hasta donde está Finn)…por fin, lo logre apagar, ahora ayudar a Finn….

Volvamos con Finn, que estos dos últimos lobos no eran como los demás, estos eran más fuertes, mas rápidos y mas malvados, incluso alcanzaban a rasguñar a Finn, en los brazos y piernas, con sus garra afiladas..

 **Finn:** vaya, ustedes, si que resisten, pero el mal no puede ganar …(uno de ellos salta hacia Finn, mientras que el otro salta al mismo tiempo y lo ataca por detrás, Finn logra noquear a uno, pero no, le dio tiempo de reaccionar para defenderse por detrás y es arañado fuertemente)…AHHHH!(Grito de dolor)….. (Cae, pero se levanta rápidamente, pero esta lastimado y adolorido)….Eso fue un golpe un bajo…. Recoge sus espadas y se vuelve a poner en guardia

 **LL:** pero muy efectivo….(se mira la garra, con la sangre de Finn y la prueba)…tu sangre es deliciosa, serás un verdadero mangar cuando termine contigo

 **Finn:** Yo no estoy en el menú..

 **LL:** eso dicen todas mis presas y terminan en mi estomago….(ataca a Finn, pero no le da y eso lo molesta)….mira chico, me estas irritando mucho y solo provocas que tenga más hambre, así que pongámoslo interesante (hace un aullido, y eso provoca 2 cosas, primera que el mino tauro, que estaba en el suelo se levante, (el golpe que le dieron ya se le había pasado) y segundo que a lo lejos se escucharan otros aullidos de otros lobos que se encontraban muy lejos, al terminar voltea hacia Finn y le dice,….escuchas eso mocoso, lo que acabas de oír es la demás manada y vendrán a destruir todo y no se detendrán aminos que yo lo ordene o que me elimines….(Finn se impresiona por su comentario)

 **Finn:** así que saliste mas cobarde, ehhh!, como no puedes contra mí, traes a tu pandilla, para que terminen tu trabajo, eso te hace un inútil, como líder (solo lo dice para que se enoje) (voltea a ver el minotauro que está despertando)….rayos…(mientras volteaba se descuido y el lobo aprovecha, saltando con toda su ira, Finn reacciona pero ya estaba cerca, pero no le hiso nada grave, solo le rajo un poco de la camisa, porque fue golpeado, con el mango de un hacha mandándolo a volar contra un árbol)…eso estuvo muy cercas, gracias Marcy, te debo una

 **Marceline:** en realidad estamos a mano, tú me salvaste hace rato, recuerdas, pero de nada Héroe, ahora cual es el plan (ella observa el minotauro que ya se estaba levantando, mas furioso)…..Queeee!, no lo había derrotado ya….

 **Finn:** Marceline, tu encárgate de el minotauro y yo me encargo de este tipo, pero hay que hacerlo rápido porque acaba de aullarle a su pandilla y no tardaran mucho en venir hasta aquí…(Marceline asiente)

 **Marceline:** de acuerdo, solo porque me dejaste al más grande, esto será divertido, (se transforma en algo igual de grande y comienza la pelea entre ambos gigantes)….vaya alguien se levanto muy enojado, muéstrame lo que tienes (lo dice mientras se truena los huesos y provoca más al minotauro, ambos corren a toda velocidad y cuando chocan se escucha un sonido muy fuerte, por el choque de sus puños, pero Marceline es más hábil y lo logra bloquear todos)….esto se puso serio…

Mientras tanto Finn, se ponía atento a su pelea, para ganarle al tiempo antes que llegasen los otros lobos y la cosa se pusiera peor..

 **Finn:** (ve que el lobo se levanta y ambos corren, que se dan un fuerte golpe)…..ahora te pusiste serio, ehhh!..

 **LL:** yo siempre me pongo serio, pero nunca me había puesto tanto, por una simple presa y eso lo hace divertido, enserio te recordare cuando acabe contigo, (hace unos centímetros más grandes sus garras)….acabemos con esto, de una ves

 **Finn:** es lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo (Finn es más astuto y cambia una de sus espadas por una de plata, para acabar con el)…(el lobo corre más rápido , Finn apenas logro rosarle con la espada, esto hace que el lobo le dé un fuerte golpe en las costillas y lo saca volando)… Ahh!, eso dolió, pero no me rendiré aun (recoge sus espadas y continua la pelea)…eso es todo lo que tienes, ni me dolió (aun, pero más al rato aparecerán los moretones)….(ambos corren una última vez para chocar, pero Finn tiene otro plan, que es encajarle la espada, cuando este lo suficientemente cerca) (mente de Finn, 3, 2, 1 y 0), le encaja la espada en el estomago al LL, lo lastima gravemente, dejándole una cortada muy profunda

Con Marceline, ella seguía peleando contra el minotauro y ella ya se harta de este, lo sujeta del brazo, con un movimiento carga, lo aprieta bastante para que no se le suelte y con bastante fuerza lo estrella contra el suelo (estilo lucha libre)…el minotauro al contacto con el suelo queda inconsciente y noqueado por el golpe con estrellitas en los ojos (ahora si ya acabo con él, no se volverá a levantar, por un buen tiempo, al derrotarlo, se vuelve a su tamaño normal)…..(Marceline se voltea y ve como Finn derrota al LL)…(En ese momento ella observa que ha llegado la demás manada de lobos, eran unos 8 y se veían molestos)

 **Finn:** rayos.. (Observa a los demás lobos)…esto se pondrá feo..

 **LL:** (está gravemente herido, así que estará hablando, pausadamente)…...nooo….seeee…queeden…ahí….parados…. acaben…con…el…idiotas….( pero ellos no se movían, y uno de ellos habla… será el que le sigue antes del líder, no sé como se llame el rango, así que le pondré, LI (Lobo Inferior)…

 **LI:** ya lo escucharon chicos…..(Finn se preocupa levanta sus espadas, lastimado y herido trata de ponerse en guardia)…(pero ocurre algo que nadie esperaba)…(los lobos atacan al Líder y dejan peor de cómo estaba)…

 **LL:** Quuueee…significa…estooo….. (Impactado, porque su manada lo había atacado, pero ya le quedaban unos cuantos minutos de vida)

 **LI:** Sabes, en cuanto escuchamos tu llamado, pensábamos ayudarte, pero antes de venir, pero los chicos y yo lo pensamos bien y eras un pésimo Líder, solo porque mataste a nuestro anterior Alfa, ese si era mucho mejor que tu, pero ahora, nos el destino, nos ha dado una oportunidad de terminar esto, así que tu presencia ya no es necesaria, para nosotros…

 **LL:** así…que…..prefieren…a…ese…inútil….(respiración dificultosa) …de….líder….el,…..no…ser..vía….paara…..nada….(esas palabras enfurecían, mas, a la manada)…..que…esperan….aquí…los…espero,…..no…les…temo….(al terminar de hablar, fue asesinado, sin piedad)

Tras ver cómo era exterminado el LL por la manada, Finn y Marceline solo se quedaban observando, sorprendidos y algo asustados de cómo lo liquidaban (pero si se lo merecía)….al acabar con el líder, el LI, solo los observa y la manada igual, preocupando a la pareja y pensando que ellos seguían, pero no fue así

 **LI:** cómo te llamas humano?

 **Finn:** mi nombre es Finn

 **LI:** muy bien Finn, no sabemos mucho de ti, pero enserio te debemos una, gracias a ti pudimos acabar con él, no podíamos hacerlo, antes, porque él era más fuerte, hasta que te hiciste cargo de él, pero enserio, estamos en deuda contigo, espero algún día, poder devolvértelo…humano Finn …..(Dicho esto, la manada se retiro, dejándolos solos)…..

 **Finn:** eso si que no me lo esperaba…..

 **Marceline:** y que lo digas

 **Finn:** bueno…. hay que volver a casa, que estas heridas duelen mucho y ya no tengo muchas lagrimas de ciclope….(es interrumpido y le dan un zapeen la cabeza)…AUUCH!, y eso porque fue…..

 **Marceline:** eso te lo ganas, porque te descuidaste y permitiste que te dieran una paliza, así que no se queje (finge enojo)

 **Finn:** está bien, pero no te enojes…..vayamos a la casa del árbol por lagrimas de ciclope….pero con cuidado, esto empieza a doler mucho…

 **Marceline:** de acuerdo (ya más tranquila)

Ambos salen de la aldea, rumbo a la casa del árbol y Marceline busca rápidamente las lágrimas de ciclope y se las coloca a Finn

 **Marceline:** listo Finn (observa cómo se cura rápidamente)

 **Finn:** aaaaa….así está mejor ya no me duele nada…gracias mi lady por ayudarme..

 **Marceline:** no fue nada héroe….

 **Finn:** te gustaría quedarte un rato mas….(no mal piensen)

 **Marceline:** mmmm….así que no te quieres separa de mi eehh…(risita)….gracias por la oferta y por divertirme este día pero ya es muy tarde, además tengo unos pendientes que tengo que hacer en casa

 **Finn:** vaya….bueno si mi lady, insiste, nos vemos mañana para otra cita-aventura..

 **Marceline:** suena bien héroe…..nos vemos…(se retira, pero Finn la detiene y le da un tierno beso , provocándole un sonrojo)..adios héroe….(sale volando sonrojada por una ventana)

 **Finn:** adiós Marcy…(observa cómo se aleja)

Unos 5 minutos más tarde entran a la casa Jake, BMO y Neptor, los 3 estaban en un juego de detectives

 **Finn:** ¿que están haciendo ahora?

 **Jake:** hola, finn…solo estamos jugando a que somos unos detectives..

 **BMO:** perdón Jake, pero nosotros somos los detectives y tu eres la sirvienta, asi que no se salga del personaje

 **Neptor:** así es

 **Jake:** solo porque perdí, pero será la última vez que pierda (se transforma en una sirvienta y con una voz femenina)…..como usted diga detective BMO y Neptor

 **BMO:** mi nombre no es BMO, soy el detective Sherlock Holmes….

 **Neptor:** y yo soy detective Watson…

 **BMO:** salgamos a revisar la casa, puede que el sospechoso haya dejado pistas…

Finn solo los observa y se rie un poco, asi que se va ver la tele y en eso se acerca Jake

 **Jake:** (aun en su papel)… le sucede algo jovencito

 **Finn:** viejo sabes que ellos no están y puedes salir de tu papel un momento cierto

 **Jake:** no puedo hicimos una apuesta y perdí hasta mañana

 **Finn:** bueno suerte….oye Jake crees que Mary y yo deberíamos avanzar

 **Jake:** te refieres al nivel 15 (sorprendido)….eso no jovencito…

 **Finn:** Jake eso noooo….(se puso todo rojo)

 **Jake:** aaaaaahhhh….entonces ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Finn:** que si debería casarnos

 **Finn:** no lo sé, por eso te pregunto ya que tú tienes experiencia con arcoíris

 **Jake:** bueno veamos ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de relación ustedes?

 **Finn:** llevamos 4 años

 **Jake:** si, yo creo que ya es tiempo de que avancen

 **Finn:** ¿y qué sugieres para sorprenderla?

 **Jake:** que debe ser algo muy inolvidable, algo que la sorprenda bastante y creo saber que es muchachito

 **Finn:** excelente, oye Jake podrías acompañarme a ir por un anillo por favor

 **Jake:** awww!, mi hermanito se puso serio, en esto,

 **Finn:** Jake no molestes (se sonroja)…(se dirigen a la puerta)….primero las damas, señora Jake….

 **Jake:** Touché, eso duele hermanito

Ambos hermanos se dirigían a todos los lugares de Ooo, en busca de una sorpresa…

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	8. Chapter 8 Cita y Declaración

CHAPTER 8: Cita y Declaración

* * *

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

* * *

(Recordatorio del cap. pasado Finn y Marceline tuvieron un día lleno de aventura y Jake le ayudara a Finn a llevar su relación más alta)

Al día siguiente en una casa del árbol los hermanos preparaban todo para la sorpresa (empezaron desde las 7 hasta las 12).

 **Finn:** está todo listo Jake

 **Jake:** listo muchachito…

 **Finn:** enserio tiene que ser así Jake, no hay otra forma…

 **Jake:** ¿quieres sorprenderla o no?

 **Finn:** por supuesto Jake

 **Jake** : entonces no se raje

 **Finn:** de acuerdo tú mandas hermano

 **Jake:** mira no estés nervioso te ayudare, recuerdas que tú me ayudaste con arcoíris, bien ahora es mi turno de ayudarte

 **Finn:** gracias viejo

 **Jake:** por lo pronto ve con tu novia y diviértanse todo el día y solo me llamas para estar listo, de acuerdo, ah, pero antes cámbiate de ropa

 **Finn:** de acuerdo viejo y gracias por ayudarme (se dirige a su cuarto y sale con un atuendo muy roquero y sin su gorro)

 **Jake:** no es nada muchachito

(Finn se despide y se dirige a la casa de su novia, ahora lo que tenía en mente es como haría para que ella no sospechara en todo el día, poco a poco fue acercándose a la puerta recordando lo que le había mencionado Jake, toco la puerta y espero respuesta)

(Marceline abre la puerta y ve a Finn)

 **Marceline:** hola héroe, pero que bien te ves….

 **Finn:** hola mi lady (hace una pequeña reverencia), estoy listo para tener una cita-aventura contigo

 **Marceline:** vaya héroe, veo que no puedes pasar un rato sin mi ehhh…..(risita)….descuida deja me cambio y estaré lista, entra héroe, yo no muerdo…(risita)….toma asiento, (Finn se sienta en ese sofá dura como una roca)…. no te mueves, tampoco me espíes mientras me baño…

 **Finn:** (se sonroja por el comentario)…..eso fue un accidente, no me lo recuerdes….. (Observa como Marceline, se dirige a su recamara y se queda sentado esperando) (Transcurridos unos minutos)

 **Marceline:** Finn, estoy lista, (traía la ropa de el episodio lo que estaba perdido)

 **Finn:** te ves muy hermosa Marcy, (ambos se sonrojan)

 **Marceline:** Y ¿cuál es el plan de hoy héroe?

 **Finn:** ya lo ves mi lady, solo te diré que te impresionara y te dejara si palabras

 **Marceline:** en serio,

 **Finn:** si, pero ahora vamos de cita-aventura, primero vamos a desayunar, yo invito my lady

 **Marceline:** vaya siempre eres un caballero, eso me encanta de ti héroe.

(Ambos salen hacia, el dulce reino y buscan un restaurante)

 **Finn:** vamos a ese Marcy (señala un restaurant todo rojo)

 **Marceline** : si, está bien

(Se acercan al restaurante y Finn le abre la puerta a su novia)

 **Finn:** primero las damas

 **Marceline:** gracias héroe….

(Entran a un restaurante, toman asiento y llega una camarera a tomar la orden)

 **Camarera:** hola y bien venidos, ¿qué van a ordenar?

 **Marceline:** unos panqueques con fresa y una malteada de fresa

 **Camarera:** bien y ¿usted señor?

 **Finn:** un burrito y una malteada de chocolate

 **Camarera:** de acuerdo, enseguida se los traeré

 **Finn:** oye ¿Marcy en la tarde te gustaría ir a la playa?

 **Marceline:** Finn pero a ti no te gusta el agua

 **Finn:** pero a ti no, y si mi lady le gusta el agua, entonces a mi también

 **Marceline:** mmm, se que algo tramas y te seguiré la corriente, así que si, Finn me gustaría ir a la playa

 **Finn:** excelente, en cuanto se oculte el sol iremos, está bien

 **Marceline:** me parece excelente

Llega la camarera con las órdenes, les las entrega)

 **Finn:** bien, provecho

 **Marceline:** gracias

(Ambos terminan su almuerzo, pagan las comidas y salen del restaurante)

 **Marceline:** ahora a donde Finn

 **Finn:** sígueme, (le extiende la mano)

Ambos se dirigen a una tienda de instrumentos y observan todo) (había una gran variedad de instrumentos y había un póster de Marceline y su banda que decía las reinas del grito,)

 **Finn:** valla (solo observaba toda la mercancía de la tienda)

 **Marceline:** valla sí que están un poco caras las cosas, después vendré por esto tenía unos discos de rock y metal

 **Finn:** (estaba observando lo que a ella le gusto, y como todo caballero, decide comprarlo)…my lady yo se lo comprare…..

 **Marceline:** Finn, no tienes que hacerlo, enserio yo puedo comprarlo luego…

 **Finn:** insisto …..(se acerca con los discos a la caja y los paga)…..listo Marcy ….

 **Marceline:** muchas gracias Finn, (lo besa en la mejilla), eres todo un caballero….

(Ambos salieron de la tienda y platicaban un poco)

 **Finn:** Y ¿que desea hacer el día de hoy mi lady?

 **Marceline:** veamos…mmmm, que tal si buscamos una aventura

 **Finn** : me gusta tu idea

(Por un rato ambos buscaban una aventura y el destino se los concedió, el bosque se empezó a quemar por una pandilla que la estaba incendiando y observaron cómo estaban asaltando a una familia de campesinos)

(nota el jefe se llama Scott y el segundo al mando se llama Casio)

 **Scott:** creyeron que podían escapar de mi…jajajaja….

 **Casio:** ¿qué hacemos ahora jefe?

 **Scott:** quemen el camino y el bosque para que nadie se acerque…. (la pandilla que eran unos 7, empezaron a quemar todo)…eso es pandilla quémenlo todo, para que nadie venga a rescatarlos

 **Casio:** si jefe

 **Scott:** ahora denme sus pertenencias, y tal vez los deje intacto (sacaba su navaja)…..o prefieren por la forma ruda

 **Campesino:** por favor no nos haga nada,

 **Scott:** entonces colabore

 **Campesino:** ni siquiera tenemos algo de valor, tenemos muy poco

 **Scott:** bueno supongo que me conformare con eliminarlos

(Mientras tanto Finn y Marceline intentaban apagar el fuego y lo escucharon todo)

 **Finn:** Marceline yo me encargo del líder tu de los demás

 **Marceline:** perfecto tendré mas a quien golpear

 **Finn:** Marcy, dame un empujón hacia el Scott

 **Marceline:** considéralo hecho (Marceline con mucha fuerza saca volando a Finn directo hacia Scott)….ya sé como apagar esto (se transforma en un monstruo gigante, y empieza a aplastar los arboles con fuego para evitar que se extendiera mas y fuera a mayores, la pandilla ve como se empieza a extinguir el fuego y ven a un monstruo, haciendo que ello huyan, ella regresa a su forma originar y va tras ellos)…..adonde van gallinas….

Mientras con Finn, con el impulso de Marceline, el derriba a Scott y este se enfurece, y ve como su pandilla sale corriendo de Marceline ..

 **Scott:** muy bien idiota, ya me hiciste enojar y me las pagaras…..( saca un par de cuchillos muy filosos)

 **Finn:** tú te arrepentirás de molestar a esta familia..(Saca su espada)

Finn y Scott chocan el metal de sus armas y esquivan algunos golpes,, con un moviento hábil Finn logra quitarle los cuchillos a Scott y este cae rendido

 **Finn:** ya perdiste a hora a pagar las consecuencias…

 **Scott:** ja, te olvidas de mi pandilla,

 **Finn:** te refieres a esa de ahí (Scott voltea y observa como su pandilla está amarrada y Marceline a un lado)

 **Scott:** pero como pudieron ganarme, malditos estupi….(Finn le da un golpe con el mango de su espada en la cabeza a Scott y este se desmalla).

 **Finn:** nunca se dice groserías enfrente de una dama y una familia

 **Marceline:** aww, que tierno héroe…

Finn y Marceline se dirigen hacia la familia y les ayuda a recolectar lo que les habían robado

 **Campesino:** muchas gracias señor, si no hubiera llegado, no sé qué habría pasado

 **Finn:** no fue nada señor y tenga (le da una bolsa con monedas de oro dentro)... creo que lo necesitan

 **Campesino:** muchas gracias señor, estamos en deuda con ustedes

Finn y Marceline se despiden de la familia y continúan con su día, pasearon por la mayoría de Ooo, en busca de mas aventura hasta el atardecer y Finn recordó lo que Jake le dijo en la mañana que en la noche fueran a la playa a la sorpresa y sin perder tiempo le dice a Marceline

 **Finn:** my lady, le gustaría ir a nadar en la playa

 **Marceline:** pero tú le temes al océano?,

 **Finn:** pero estando tu , no le temo..

 **Marceline:** algo tramas Finn,…. Y me gusta

Finn y Marceline fueron la playa y se cambiaron quedando en ropa interior, Marceline se mete primero al agua y Finn le manda un mensaje a Jake por celular que empieza la sorpresa, Finn se mete al agua y nada junto a Marceline

 **Marceline:** valla héroe, hacemos una competencia de que encontramos en el fondo

 **Finn:** claro

Ambos nadaron hacia el fondo y encontraron muchos peces de todos colores y unas conchas Finn agarro una y fueron a la superficie por aire…

 **Marceline:** eso fue genial, seguimos héroe

 **Finn:** lo que mi reina ordene,

Siguieron así un rato en lo profundo para ver quemas descubrían, y después de salieron por que el agua se ponía más fría con cada minuto, por suerte Finn en su mochila tenía varias toallas, se secaron y se pusieron sus ropas, estuvieron caminando un rato por la playa y se detuvieron a ver la luna llena

 **Marceline:** que hermosa luna….(abrasa a Finn)..Gracias por este excelente día

 **Finn:** no es nada Marcy, pero el día aun no termina, te mostrare como será mejor…(se separa de Marceline un poco y saca la concha que había sacado y se la entrega a Marceline)…ábrela, te gustara bastante

 **Marceline:** muy bien héroe…. (Abre la concha y se queda sorprendida por qué no era una concha ordinaria adentro venia algo escrito MARCELINE… ¿TE CASARÍAS CON MIGO?... Y venia un anillo de oro con una gema roja, y dentro del anillo venia escrito MARCY, en letras cursiva, ella sorprendida ve a Finn con algunas lagrimas de felicidad y Finn se inca diciendo…

 **Finn:** MARCELINE ABADER, ¿ME HARÍAS EL GRAN HONOR DE CASARTE CON MIGO?

 **Marceline:** por supuesto que SIIII! (Salta emocionada sobre Finn y suelta algunas lagrimas) Finn, no sabes la feliz que soy ahora (lo besa)

 **Finn:** y tú también me has vuelto muy feliz a mí (la vuelve a besar y se quedan viendo un rato la luna)

No muy lejos de ahí había otra pareja que eran Jake y Arcoíris viendo a los enamorados….

 **Jake:** Aww, que boneto!

 **Arcoíris:** que tierno de tu parte ayudarlos a estar juntos..

 **Jake:** jeje, bueno mi hermanito me había ayudado a mí a estar contigo y ahora me tocaba devolverle el favor, digo eso, hacen los hermanos se ayudan…

 **Arcoíris:** muy cierto Jake…

 **Jake:** Hay hermanito ya eres todo un hombre…. bueno, vamos a dejar sólitos a los enamorados….

(No mal piensen, no ocurrirá nada aun)

* * *

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capitulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	9. Chapter 9 La Boda

CHAPTER 9: La Boda (una increíble y bonita boda, entre estos dos)

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

Recordatorio del cap. pasado Finn y Marceline tuvieron un día cita y Finn se le declaro a Marceline ahora están esperando al día de la boda)

A pasado 1 mes desde que Finn se declara a Marceline y ellos dieron la noticia a todo Ooo de que se casarían, la noticia corrió y algunos se sorprendieron otros se alegraron, pero hoy era el día de la dichosa boda, en el Dulce Reino, con todo listo ya solo faltaba media hora y ellos estarían juntos por siempre..

Cada quien en una habitación, ambos nerviosos dio todos se pondrían nerviosos ese día, y ellos nunca creyeron que esto pasaría, pero el destino siempre cambia y puede hacer grandes cosas

Con Marceline, portaba un vestido hermoso blanco sin tirantes, con detalles rojos ya que es su color favorito, con un fleco que le cubría un ojo, estilo anime y el velo blanco con rojo, en su habitación estaba la DP, Flama y Hudson

 **Marceline** : valla que nervios, y se supone que nunca estoy nerviosa..

 **DP:** lo sé, pero eso es normal, en unos días como estos, cualquiera se pondría así (le ayudaba con los detalles)

 **PF:** mira el lado bueno Marceline, estarás con Finn (dándole ánimos)

 **DP:** listo Marceline, ya casi es hora, nos tenemos que retirar, nos vemos afuera (DP se lleva PF y ambas se despiden)

En eso entra Hudson y mira a su hija…

 **Hudson:** pero que hermosa se ve mi hija, no pareces demonio, sino un ángel muy hermoso

 **Marceline:** gracias papa

 **Hudson:** veo que Finn y tu han estado muy bien, es decir, mira mi pequeña se casa, este día se que es lo que esperabas y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo hija

 **Marceline:** muchas gracias, papa,

 **Hudson:** sabes una cosa me recuerdas a tu madre, en lo buena y hermosa, tengo suerte de tener una hija, tal vez no te vi crecer, pero esto no me lo perderé por nada…

 **Marceline** : eres un gran padre, (se abrasan)

 **Hudson:** estaré afuera, (le salen unas lágrimas)…iré a ver cómo le va a tu novio

Mientras tanto con Finn en otra habitación

 **Finn:** cielos, viejo a caso tu sentiste los mismos nervios que yo, cuando te casaste.

 **Jake:** si, y créeme valen la pela

 **Finn** : bueno Jake ya estoy listo, como me veo, (portaba un traje de novio con el interior y moño rojo, y no llevaba quito el gorro de oso polar)

 **Jake:** como todo un Hombre hermanito, créeme, mama y papa estarían felices de verte…

 **Finn:** gracias viejo, bueno mejor ya nos vamos al altar..

En eso entra Hudson y le dice que tiene que decirle algo..

 **Finn:** diga señor Hudson

 **Hudson:** solo quería decirte gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija, créeme, nunca la había visto a si de feliz, mira Finn en un principio cuando te conocí, no me agradabas mucho por que eras muy diferente, pero mi hija vio algo en ti que le gusto, según ella, que tu fuiste el primero en aceptarla como es sin miedo de lo que es, y eso te lo agradezco mucho, Finn el humano

 **Finn:** no hay que señor Hudson, haría lo que sea por Marcy

 **Hudson:** eso estoy seguro y también se que dejare a Marceline en buenas manos…

 **Finn:** puede confiar en mí, nunca la dejare…

 **Hudson:** está bien, pero ahora hay que salir…ya mero inicia la boda y el novio debe estar antes

Finn sale de la habitación directo al altar, esperando a que inicie a la boda

(Ahora si comienza la boda y pondré algunas cosas de la realidad aquí) (Aquí suena la típica música de boda)

Se abren las puertas y todos observan a Marceline, viene caminando con su increíble y hermoso vestido de novia, se escuchaban algunos halagos por parte de las demás princesas, por lo bien que se veía ella, eso le dio algunos ánimos, mientras se acercaba ella por dentro tenía dos cosas: una, que estaba muy nerviosa, por que iba a casar, pero no debía dejarse notar y dos que le deba una alegría muy grande, por que pudo cumplir su sueño de encontrar alguien con quien pasar toda la vida con ella, esos dos motivos se reflejaban en su rostro mostrando unos leves sonrojos y para Finn también le pasaba lo mismo, **Finn:** cielos que hermosa se ve (pensamiento del héroe)…y llego al frente del altar y se pone junto a Finn, el padre comienza a habar...

Aquí ya viene el **rito del matrimonio:**  
El **sacerdote:** ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

 **Novios** : Sí, Padre, venimos libremente.  
El **sacerdote:** ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

 **Novios** : Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.  
El **sacerdote** ¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que Glob les dé y a educarlos según la ley de Glob y de si Iglesia?

 **Novios** : Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.

El **sacerdote** dice: Así pues ya que quieren establecer ente ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Glob y de su Iglesia.

El **novio** dice: Yo _Finn_ te pido a ti _Marceline_ que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

La **novia** dice: Yo _Marceline_ te acepto a ti _Finn_como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

El **sacerdote** dice: Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre.  
Posteriormente pasan los padrinos/damas de **anillos, y lazo** para la bendición y las entregas.

Entrega de anillos (en eso se acerca Jake que sujetaba los anillos y se los entrega)  
 **Novio:** Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad.

 **Novia:** Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad.

El **sacerdote** : por el poder que me ha concedido los declaro marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia

(Ambos se juntan y se besan, en ese momento ellos sabían que estarías por toda la eternidad juntos) después de separase ella decide lanzar el ramo, y cae en las manos de DP, se sonroja en extremo y las demás princesas la felicitan..

Al llegar la noche la pareja celebra, con una fiesta en la casa del Árbol y claro todo el mundo estaba bailando, **(Beyoncé - "Halo"** ), pero justo en el centro de la pista se veía a esta adorable pareja, no dejaban de bailar al ritmo de la música,

 **Marceline:** sí que sabes bailar héroe..

 **Finn:** claro, aprendí de la mejor…

 **Marceline** : Aww

La fiesta siguió y siguió, como era de esperarse la gente se fue yendo poco a poco, claro antes se despedían de la pareja. Al final dejaron solos a estos dos y ya estaban muy cansados, pero todavía quieran seguir y aprovechando que no había nadie, se dedicaron un momento para ellos….(no malpiensen)

 **Finn:** Marcy, ¿estas cansada?

 **Marceline:** ja, nunca me canso, tengo mucha energía todavía

 **Finn:** entonces ¿deseas, hacer algo divertido juntos? (No malpiensen)

 **Marceline:** claro, que tienes en mente..

 **Finn:** podríamos jugar un videojuego o podríamos ver una película

 **Marceline** : una película, está bien

 **Finn:** excelente y ya se cual veremos

 **Marceline** : ¿Cuál?

 **Finn: "rastro de calor"** (encuentra la película y la pone en la tele, se sienta junto a Marceline y la abraza)

 **Marceline:** gracias (se acurruca en el hombro de Finn)

Después de unos minutos de que la película estuviese, ellos ya no le prestaban atención, pues se quedaban mirándose y lentamente empezaron a acercar sus rostros hasta sentir la respiración del otro y se fundieron en un beso muy especial, para ellos, fue tanto que poco a poco se empezaban dirigirse a la habitación y cuando reaccionaron estaban en la cama

 **Marceline:** creo que nos encendimos un poco

 **Finn:** perdón por lo que paso

 **Marceline:** descuida, yo tenía planeado lo mismo,…. y ya que estamos aquí, ¿no quieres aprovechar el momento?

 **Finn:** a que te refieres (pregunta muy inocente) (Marceline se acerca a su oído y le susurra unas palabras y tanto el como ella se miran muy sonrojados)….estas segura, digo, no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras.. Y además es nivel es muy alto…

 **Marceline:** créeme estoy muy segura y más si este tu… (Sonrojada)….con quien hare una familia….

 **Finn:** entonces, si mi lady pide algo, tengo que cumplirlo….

Marceline: adelante Finn

 **(Nota: lo que vaya pasar, no puedo escribirlo, además ya saben que vendrá y sino, usen la cabeza, ok)**

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capítulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..Y no se preocupen por el siguiente cap. Lo subiré lo antes posible.


	10. Chapter 10 Fin del Cuento

CHAPTER 10: Fin del Cuento

Hola como están! Espero que se encuentren bien y lo prometido aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

Nota del autor: hola público.. Primero sé que me he tardado en continuarle, pero por problemas de agenda, se me dificulto, pero ahora ya tengo tiempo. Y segundo, también quiero agradecerles a ustedes por seguir y esperar la continuación… así que sin más, les dejo este bonito cap. Espero sea de su agrado..

Recordatorio del cap. pasado Finn y Marceline por fin se han casado, ahora queda una última cosa por hacer…

Nota: han pasado 8 años desde la boda, y ya tiene 2 hijos un varón de 7 años (Simón (S) ) y una princesa de 6 años (Fionna (Fi) ) más adelante explicare cual es la cualidad de cada uno… y por cierto Marceline al ser vampiro no envejece y con Finn no quiso convertirse en vampiro así que decidió tomar una poción que lo haría casi inmortal y seguir siendo humano y ya no utiliza gorro…..

Todo comenzó una mañana, en el fuerte del árbol donde una gran familia descansaba en paz o eso parece…

Habitación de los padres (sueño de Finn)

F: que es esto…..(caminaba por una densa neblina y se le dificultaba ver con exactitud hasta que le hablo una misteriosa voz)

Misterioso: sigue caminando humano…

F: eeeeee ,(se pone en pose de batalla) ¿quién eres? y ¿qué es lo quieres (una figura se le empezaba a acercar, parecía un hombre con bastón)

Misterioso: solo soy un viejo…..que te enseñara una lección…..tranquilo

F: (desconfiando del viejo) que es lo que quieres enseñarme….

Misterioso: esto ….(golpe el piso con su bastón y la niebla empieza a desaparecer)… la consecuencia de tus acciones… (Le muestra el mundo ooo en una gran destrucción, como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra y sin sobrevivientes)

F: (horrorizado por lo que ve)….que paso aquí (dijo con dificultad)…. Si ya no hay ningún villano que pueda hacer esto, acabamos con todos…

Misterioso: muchacho, tiene mucho que aprender, el mal no puede dejar de existir, aunque logres detener a unos, otros más vendrán y serán peores …..(Le muestra imágenes de lugares familiares, dulce reino, nocheosfera, reino de fuego, reino desayuno, cuidad de los magos y por último la casa del árbol)….ahora lo ves muchacho, nada ha acabado, solo es un nuevo comienzo

F: sé que no es real, no podrás engañarme (saca sus espadas)…..

Misterioso: ¿y qué tal esto?..(Le muestra una imágenes de sus amigos derrotados)…ya para acabar (su familia)…créeme ellos dieron mucha pelea, pero como todos los grandes, se van

F: hagas lo que hagas, eso no me cambiara (se aguanta el coraje)…eres igual a un monstros con el que ya me había enfrentado y le derrote, el lich….

Misterioso: aaa sobre eso, no me parezco porque yo….. (Se empieza a transformar en algo más malvado, empieza a quedar en puros huesos y le salen cuernos y su voz cambia hasta que dar como una criatura muy familiar)…soy el lich, soy tu mayor enemigo que jamás podrás vencer y te matare, no ahora pero si pronto

F: lich te derrote varias veces en el pasado, que te hace pensar que ganaras (corre hasta él y encaja sus espadas en su pecho)….pero que

Lich: (toma las espadas y las empieza a sacar sin dolor)…porque yo siempre vuelvo, y lo sabes admítelo, sin tus amigos no eres nada

F: ellos no caerán en tus engaños Lich, estas perdido

Linch: como lo veo tienes 2 opciones o son tus amigos o son tu familia, recuerda siempre hay un precio, pero esto no se solucionara aquí, (levanta su mano y le arroja una bola de fuego verde)…. nos veremos otra vez Finn el humano (desaparece)

F: (logrando esquivarla)…en donde estés te encontrare y te destruiré Lich (despertando del sueño, todo sudoroso y agitado)

M: que sucede Finn, ¿Por qué estas así?, soñaste con una pesadilla ¿otra vez? (Finn, asiente con la cabeza y lo abraza para calmarlo).. Tranquilo dime que soñaste…. (Cuenta el sueño que tuvo)…..ya veo, yo también me pondría así, pero recuerda, solo es un sueño, no debes preocuparte, preocúpate cuando el búho cósmico… mira vamos a ver a los niños

(Habitación de los niños)

M: míralos, parecen angelitos….. verdad

F: así es, somos muy afortunados en ser padres

Mientras los padres hablaban no percataron que, se estaban despertando

S: podemos escucharlos

Fi: y gracias por decirnos angelitos

M: es verdad son nuestros angelitos

F: bien, que les parece si desayunamos algo

Fi y S: siiii

Como una familia normal desayunaron tranquilamente,

S: oye papa que haremos hoy,

F: que tienen en mente

Fi y S (se miraron asistieron estando de acuerdo)..Queremos entrenar como tú lo haces…

M: perdón, dijeron que quieren entrenar, pero si son muy jóvenes aun… (Cruzando de brazos, como cualquier madre que se preocupa por sus hijos)

S: pero mama, déjanos entrenar

Fi: ándale, será divertido (ambos niños le ponían la misma cara de ternura que ella le ablandaba un poco el corazón)

F: tranquila Marcy, recuerda que hay entrenamiento para todos y ellos no tendrán un entrenamiento muy pesado, les enseñare lo básico..

M: (viendo a sus hijos y escuchando a su esposo cede un poco)… está bien, les permitiré entrenar, además sirve que se podrán defender de los peligros, pero solo prométanme que tendrán cuidado, mientras iré a ver a Bonnie (abraza y se despide de sus niños)

Fi y S: siii mama…

M: y por cierto Finn (se acerca y lo besa,) promete que los cuidaras..

F: tu tranquila yo nervioso.. no les quitare la vista

M: bien ahora regreso más al rato (tomando una sombrilla sale)

Terminando de desayunar fueron a su cuarto, se cambiaron con ropa para entrenar y rápidamente salieron de la casa, donde aguardaba ahí Finn, para darles un entrenamiento básico

F: muy bien niños hoy es un gran día, para ustedes,

S: esperábamos este momento

Fi: ya somos dos hermanos

Nota de autor: ahora si aponerlos al tanto de los hijos ambos son híbridos, quiere decir que son vampiros por dentro y humanos por fuera así que el sol, el agua bendita, estacas, ajo, y demás cosas no les afecta.. y ambos tienen los mismos poderes de Marceline por ser parte demonio y vampiro..

Simón tiene apariencia vampírica, pero sin ser afectado por el sol… gran fuerza, inteligencia y es igual a su madre en actitud, rebelde con gusto por la música, videojuego, a diferencia de Fiona, él no tiene mucha tolerancia. pero le encanta la acción y cuando crezca quiere estar en nocheosfera ..

Fiona tiene apariencia humana pero por dentro vampira, cuando oscurece se vuelve vampira…gran fuerza, bella, inteligente, tolerante, y muy bondadosa es igual a su padre por el camino del bien y siempre ayudando a los demás, un poco rebelde, gusto por la música los videojuegos, también le gustaría volverse una heroína como su padre cuando se adulta… y a veces una gorro de conejo

Ahora si están al tanto

F: bien, por donde empezare (piensa un momento)…a ya se, necesitaran esto (de su mochila saca 2 pulseras de metal)

Fi: para qué es esto (pregunta mientras se pone la pulsera en la mano)

S: seguro que sabes lo que haces (pregunta dudoso)

F: si se preguntan que son, pues son espadas mágicas hechizadas diseñadas, para que el enemigo no lo note, son muy efectivas y ligeras, pero solo se activaran si piensan en ella (al decirles eso, los entusiasmo más)

S: entonces no se diga más (concentrándose logra activarla)..woow (es como una katana, en negro con azul).. mira Fi..

Fi: oye no te adelantes (pensando en la espada, también lo logra)….es muy bonita (es como la espada de hierba, en roja)

F: (pensamiento de Finn: espero que ese sueño no influya en ellos y espero hacer lo correcto)…muy bien niños ahora que ya están preparados comencemos con el entrenamiento, pero primero hay que hacer un calentamiento, así que síganme…

Mientras Finn y sus hijos calentaban, en e l fuerte del árbol, veamos que hace Marceline en el Dulce Reino

En un salón del dulce reino se encontraban DP y M sentadas en sillones con una mesa de te y bocadillos rojos ambas platicaban de cómo les había ido y divirtiéndose

Mentita: se les ofrece algo más señoritas

DP: no muchas gracias mentita ¿y tú Marcy?

M: no muchas gracias, estoy bien

Mentita: avíseme si necesita alguna cosa (se retira del salón)

DP: entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido Marceline? (pregunta mientras tomaba te)

M: todo va de maravilla, gracias por preguntar Bonnie, pero enserio no has pensado salir con alguien, digo si sigues encerrada aquí te quedaras sola…(sarcástica)

DP: ya te dije que aún no tengo interés, algún día encontrare al hombre adecuado, pero por mientras la ciencia es primero…(sorbiendo te)

M: claro….lo que tú digas, bien ya enserio, como sabrás no vine para molestar, que quieres mostrarme

DP: a cierto, quiero que veas esto, (saca una computadora portátil y sale un holograma)….como veras en Ooo existen muchas cosas extrañas

M: eso lo sé, pero que quieres llegar exactamente (mientras mordía un pastelillo)

DP: a esto (una imagen de una gran roca del tamaño de un gran camión dumper)

M: si que es una gran roca, pero que es

DP: es un fragmento de meteoro, según nuestros informes, esto es era del meteoro que choco con la tierra, solo esto quedo, lo encontré en una expedición en las profundidades de un gran lago mi radar indicaba algo. Iba a hacer otro proyecto pero esto se robó mi curiosidad

M: y que tiene que ver (curiosa)

DP: que nuestro escáner detectan algo adentro muy poderoso, y al parecer vivo, pero inactivo,

M: crees que algo que viajo de muy lejos, allá escogido llegar aquí… mira tú lo encontraste, sabrás que uso darle a esa cosa…

DP: lo único malo es que esa cosa, tiene mucha interferencia electromagnética…pero es todo lo que se,

M: y a que quieres llegar con esa cosa

DP: por el momento, no tengo más, pero sé que lo sabré

M: oye por cierta Bonnie, ¿qué sabes de los sueños?

DP: ¿porque preguntas?

M: curiosidad y tener mas conocimiento

DP: eso es muy fácil, para mi…..(modo científica)…..El sueño es un estado fisiológico de autorregulación y reposo uniforme de un organismo. (Mira a Marceline y levanta una ceja)..Entendiste algo

M: un poco, dilo otra vez, pero con un toque más humano por favor

DP: (Modo comprensible)…En español quiere decir que, la mente permanece en actividad durante todo el estado de sueño, es por esto que se muestran imágenes formadas por el subconsciente que pueden ser recordadas al despertar. Estos sueños pueden tener relación directa con nuestra vida cotidiana, nuestros anhelos, inquietudes, etc. De su correcta interpretación podemos sacar información sobre nuestro estado de ánimo e incluso motivaciones.

M: ok….continua, por favor

DP: Pero los sueños se muestran como una sucesión de imágenes metafóricas que deben ser descifradas, algunos de los patrones básicos para descifrar estos sueños, esto no es una ciencia exacta, aun así el uso de estos símbolos pueden servir como guía para conocer mejor nuestra propia mente.

También he incluido términos que dicen ser augurios de suceso futuros, espero que los resultados te sean útiles.

M: así que eso son los sueños…

DP: es todo lo que tengo…..te sirve

M: muchas gracias

DP: ven acompáñame a mi laboratorio hay más experimentos que tengo que mostrarte

M: veo que no tienes mucha compañía

DP: no molestes, por favor Marceline

Mientras ellas se dirigen al laboratorio donde estarán un buen rato, volvamos al entrenamiento en la casa del árbol.

F: Prepare un campo especial para ustedes, su reto, será recorrer todo el lugar y pasar cada obstáculo en tiempo record..

S: al fin algo de acción (corriendo al campo)….lenta

Fi: no te adelantes hermano (persiguiéndolo)…espérame

Pasado un rato terminaron de recorrer cada obstáculo del campo y como son niños tienen muchas energías

F: quieren más verdad

Fi: si por favor

S: todavía no me canso

F: bien porque ahora les pondré algo más tranquilo, saquen sus espadas por favor (saca unos huevos de la mochila), su reto será adelantarse a los ataque de su oponente en este caso seré yo, deberán romperlos sin que les dé a ustedes, listos, empiecen (comienza a lanzarles huevos como Rottlebot se hizo una vez)

S: cómo es que a mi me dan todos y a ella no (tenía la mitad de su cuerpo manchado mientras que Fi no tenía casi nada)

Fi: es porque este reto requiere de paciencia hermano, cosa que no tienes (sacándole la lengua)

F: muy bien dicho Fi, además de que utilizas tu espada con fuerza debe ser suave y ágil haber inténtalo en tus ratos libres y se acabó tiempo

S: tengo huevo por todo el cuerpo, no te rías Fi (con cara de pocos amigos)

Fi: es inevitable hermano, eso te pasa por adelantarte a todo

F: bien su entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy y como lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primera vez, los recompensare, ¿que desean por su entrenamiento?

Fi y S: (sincronizados) helado!...

F: bien, iremos al dulce reino entonces

Finn y los niños fueron hasta el dulce reino y toda la gente que los veía los saludaba y se emocionaban por los niños hasta llegar a la heladería

Heladero: bienvenidos al Dulce Helado, como les gustaría sus helados

F: muy bien niños de que sabor van a querer sus helados

Fi: fresa

S: chocolate

F: y yo un Banana Split y cuanto seria..

Heladero: enseguida señor y se paga al final

Les entrega sus helados a cada uno, se van a una mesa a disfrutarlos, pero por arte del destino unos delincuentes entran a la tienda…. (Que curioso) (Delincuente será "D" más un número, porque no se me ocurrió un nombre para cada uno, ustedes póngales unos imaginariamente)

D1: muy bien todos al suelo esto es un asalto (con un bate)

D2: tu heladero toma esta bolsa y mete el dinero hay, rápido (un tubo)

Heladero: enseguida señor (con miedo), tome, pero por favor deje en paz a la gente

D3: nadie nos siga (tomando un rehén), entendido

Rehén: por favor no me lastime

D3: calladito te vez más bonito

F: ya fue suficiente, suéltenlo (se levanta y saca su espada de hierba), les daré la oportunidad de que suelten todo y yo no seré tan malo con ustedes… (Con una mano les hacía señas a sus hijos de que se quedaran ahí y no se movieran)

D1: demonios, es Finn

D2: llegamos hasta aquí, no hay vuelta atrás, cierto

D3: tenemos a ventaja humano, no se queden ahí..

D1 y D2 atacaron, pero no eran lo suficiente para el héroe y rápidamente acabo con ellos en unos segundos y terminaron en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza….

F: tus compañeros están inconscientes, no tienes ayuda, ahora suéltalo

D3: no dejare que me capture tan fácil (sacando una navaja rápidamente se la intenta clavar a su víctima, pero es detenido).., pero que

F: te dije que lo soltaras (con una mano sostenía el cuchillo, pero con una cortada no muy grave)… mi turno (con un movimiento rápido, el D3 quedo en el suelo sin arma)

D3: nooooo, juro que volve…..(inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza)

Todos quedaron impresionados, por tal acto heroico y aplaudieron al héroe

Rehén: muchas gracias, me ha salvado estoy agradecido

F: no hay de que es mi deber y aa (voltea a ver al heladero) lamento el desastre señor

Heladero: descuide y en recompensa por detenerlos y salvar la tienda su compre es gratis y tenga un cupón de un cliente frecuente, puede venir las veces que quiera y no pagara nada

F: no es para tanto, enserio

Heladero: insisto, tómelo por favor

F: bueno gracias (tomando el cupón)

Fi y S quedaron muy impresionados por el acto de su padre y se acercan a el

Fi: eso fue muy valiente papa, sí que eres muy fuerte

S: pro que no nos dejaste ayudarte…(cruzando de brazos)

F: no arriesgaría una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo, entre más lejos estén del peligro mejor

S: que injusto, tu si puedes tener mucha diversión y acción

F: porque soy adulto y tengo que ver primero por ustedes, antes que a mí, además ustedes dos algún día serán también adultos y serán padres, en ese momento lo entenderán, por ahora volvamos a casa de seguro su madre ya está allá además de que ya está atardeciendo

Finn y los niños van de regreso a la casa del árbol después de todo un día de acción

F: ya llegamos (grita dentro de la casa)… vallan a dejar sus cosas niños

Fi y S: si papa (en eso va saliendo Marceline y saluda a sus hijos)

M: como les fue angelitos, se divirtieron mucho

Fi: bastante

S: en especial la parte del robo a la heladería

M: el que! (Pregunta atónita)….están bien (los revisa que estén sanos), que pasó Finn (voltea a verlo)

F: es una historia larga (se ríe un poco nervioso), pero no pasó nada malo

M: después platicaremos eso, lo que importa es que están bien y no paso a mayores, bueno vayan a cambiarse yo platicare con su padre

Fi y S le hacen una seña a Finn de suerte y corren a cambiarse

M: ahora sí que paso con eso

F: bueno lo que paso fue que (le cuenta lo ocurrido en la Heladería y lo demás que hicieron)… y eso fue lo que paso técnicamente

M: awww, vaya el héroe haciendo de las suyas y protegiste a los niños, te daré una sorpresa esta noche (diciendo pícaramente y seductoramente acto que hizo sonrojar a Finn)

F: enserio (poniendo una mirada picara)…. digo (recobrándose y conteniéndose). Es…mi deber como padre y héroe…

M: pero todo héroe necesita una recompensa de vez en cuando

Hubieran seguido así, pero estaban bajando los niños con pijamas y hambrientos

Fi: ¿qué cenaremos hoy?

S: me muero de hambre, hasta me comería los peluches rojos de Fi (dice secamente)

Fi: tócalos hermano y no amaneces (le responde fríamente y con una mirada de pocos amigos)

M: como se esforzaron merecen algo especial, ¿qué tal spaguetti?

Fi: si eso suena bien (imaginándose un plato lleno)

S: me leyeron la mente (sobándose el estómago)

M: entonces será spaguetti, tomen asiento en un momento estará listo

Toda la cena fue muy tranquila, se divirtieron hablando de los que les había ocurrido este día

S: papa, prométenos que volveremos a entrenar

F: por supuesto

Fi: esto será muy divertido

M: pero también tendrán cuidado en el futuro, ¿verdad?

Fi y S: por supuesto

Al terminar de comer los niños, se fueron a lavar sus platos y los dientes después se fueron a dormir, para mañana seguir con el entrenamiento, pero antes Marceline sube a contarles un cuento

M: muy bien niños a dormir (tapándolos)

Fi: mama, cuéntanos un cuento para dormir

S: si, no podemos dormir

M: un cuento eh!, muy bien se lo han ganado les contare la historia de un una reina y su guardián (referencia a Finn y Marceline)….. Había una vez una reina que lo tenía todo, pero ella sentía que le faltaba algo o alguien, para estar con ella, de todos los hombres que había en el reino, ella se fijó en uno solo,… (Pasaron los minutos y ella les contó a detalle cada parte de la historia hasta llegar al final)…..cuando la reina estaba en peligro, su guardián, había jurado que la defendería, a cualquier costo…nadie duraba contra el guardia, al ver que nadie ganaría los malos, escaparon la reina estaba feliz de que el los venciera y no saliera herido y ella se enamoró completamente de él, tiempo después ellos fueron una linda pareja, hasta que finalmente se casaron y vivieron muy felices …..fin del cuento

Fi: muy linda historia (con corazones en los ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas)

S: cursi, pero buena historia

M: muy bien duerman ya mis ángeles (dándoles un beso en la frente apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta)

Fi: espero con ansias los entrenamientos futuros

S: yo solo quiero volverme más fuerte

Fi: la fuerza no lo es todo hermano

S: en parte si, ya lo veras

Mientras en el cuarto de los padres que aún no dormían porque estaban hablando de algo

M: listo los niños ya están dormidos

F: bien, ¿y cómo te fue en el Dulce Reino?

M: ya sabes cómo es Bonnie, siempre confundiendo a las personas con sus nuevos experimentos, y su objeto del espacio

F: ¿cosa del espacio? ¿De qué hablas?

M: será mejor que la veas, no lo creerías, si te lo cuento

F: bueno

M: a, pero si le pregunte de los sueños, (le cuenta lo que le dijo la DP) y eso es técnicamente lo que son

F: vaya quien lo diría

M: oye Finn, ya que los niños están dormidos (levanta un poco su camisa mostrándole su ombligo).. Pensé que tal vez ( levantando un poco más)..Divertirnos, tu que dices (seductoramente)

F: que respondo, que si (todo rojo), pero no se despertaran…..

M: no, ya deben estar dormidos (dándole un beso)

F: está bien deja te ayudo….(se quita la camisa él y le quita la suya a ella, quedando sin nada).. Manos a la obra (se besan) mi deber como héroe, es atender todos los asuntos

M: y valla que tienes mucho que hacer (se vuelven a besar) y tu reina te ordena, que lo cumplas

F: como ordene mi lady

Mientras esta hermosa pareja pasa un momento de amor, muy lejos de esta casa, por el bosque maldito de OOo, en una cueva subterráneo, algo está sucediendo (extraño será "E" más un numero)

E1: toda esta listo

E2: si mi señor todo esta listo y esperamos su orden

E1: bien, prepárense, pronto saldremos,

E2: como ordene (se retira)

E3: ¿y yo que hago?

E4: tranquilo

E1: ustedes serán el acto principal, vayan a la cuidad de los magos, tráiganme un mineral y destruyan todo a su paso (señalando a E3 y E4), y tu darás otra función, en el Dulce Reino (señalando a E5), ocasionen todo el caos que puedan y regresen

E3 y E4: suena divertido (desaparecen y dejan solo a E1)

E5: esto será interesante (desaparece también)

E1: tendremos todo listo, para tu regreso (mientras observa una corona que es del lich)..Padre y cumpliremos con tu objetivo….. El humano lo pagara caro (levanta su mano y aparece una llama verde)…. Yo me asegurare de eso, te lo prometo

De regreso a la casa del árbol des pues de unas horas de haber dejado a nuestra pareja haciendo ya saben que, pues algo mas esta por pasar

Sueño de Marceline

M: que noche tan más tranquila.. (Vuela por Ooo de noche hasta que, ve un reino muy iluminado)… pero que (se acerca y queda impactada con lo que ve, es el dulce reino en llamas y nos bandidos encapuchados, matando a los que quedan vivos)

E: a donde creen que van (lana de su mano una bola de fuego y elimina a todos) jajaja, amo mi trabajo

M: Nooo, déjalos!.. (Vuela hasta el, pero no le hace nada si no que lo traspasa), pero que de…(ataca de nuevo y nada), no, no. No (se repetía una y otra vez)…. Por qué no te logro hacer nada (grita desesperada)

Hasta que ella entendió que no le podía hacer nada, se sentía muy impotente, si era un sueño, no quería soñar otra vez con esto….. Era como un fantasma ella, no podía hacer más, que solo ver y oír

E: tan rápido acabe y en tiempo récord (salen algunos banana guardias) o vamos eso es todo (con gran velocidad mata a todos)….. Me decepciona la seguridad de este reino, pura basura, listo, eh terminado aquí….. (Diciendo una palabra) " **peribit** " (en latín significa desaparecer) (una oscura niebla lo cubre, haciéndolo desaparecer)

M: noo, por que no pude hacer nada, pude salvar a algunos (mientras ella solloza por el horror que vio, algo iluminado aparece detrás de ella, era el Búho Cósmico)… dime que ¿significa esto? (limpiándose)

Búho: significa que te prepares jovencita, que las cosas pronto, estarán más difíciles de lo que crees, apenas es el comienzo

M: ¿se puede evitar?

Búho: eso no se sabe, el futuro está en constante movimiento, por nuestras acciones,… buena suerte (hace el chillido y se ilumina y desaparece haciéndola despertar)

M: Nooo (grita agitada y sudando)

F: ¿qué pasa? (asustado) tranquila, dime que soñaste (la abraza)

M: vi al dulce reino, en llamas siendo atacado y al búho cósmico

F: ¿qué enserio? (ella asiente con la cabeza)… esto es grave, mañana temprano iré al dulce reino y me asegurare de que eso no ocurra (responde serio)

M: gracias Finn (más tranquila)

F: veras que todo saldrá bien, tu tranquila yo nervioso

Como esta mi gente, que les pareció el capítulo. Les gusto, les fascino, los intrigo, dejarme sus comentarios por favor…..

Sé que ha pasado un gran tiempo que tuve de ausencia, así que aquí esta lo prometido, este fue el gran final de este grandioso fic. Que estuve haciendo y que ustedes tuvieron la paciencia de aguantar mis tardanzas, pero a veces no todo sale como esperamos, pero tampoco son imposibles de realizar. Una vez más gracias a ustedes por aguantarme, sin ustedes esto no sería, posible, de verdad muchas gracias a todos….

Por cierto si les gusto esta historia, compártanla con la demás gente y que esto aún no acaba, así es, fue el final de este fic. Pero no de esta historia, confirmo una secuela más extensa, llena de acción, tragedia, suspenso, y más

 **Spoiler de la secuela**

A la mañana siguiente Finn, se preparó física y mentalmente, para tratar de impedir ese sueño, mientras Marceline llevo a sus hijos a ver a su tío Jake….

F: muy bien todo listo (preparando sus cosas y de pronto suena el teléfono)…. Bueno

Dp: Finn ¿Qué bueno que contestas?, nos acaban de informar que la cuidad de los magos, está siendo brutalmente atacada, por favor ve a detenerlos, te mandare a Rottebot, para que te ayude

F: no se preocupe, Dp me encargare de eso (preparando todo sale corriendo de su casa hacia la ciudad de los magos)

Después de un rato, observa que en verdad no exageraba en lo más mínimo en verdad la cuidad estaba brutalmente devastada hasta que vio humo saliendo de un gran santuario y corrió de inmediato (Maga Cazadora será "MG")

Mg: Finn que bueno que te veo, pero no en estas circunstancias

F: maga ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Mg: unos forajidos, vinieron y atacaron todo, intentamos detenerlo, pero vencieron a los guardias, sin batallar, después entraron en ese templo, que es sagrado, ningún mago tenemos, permitido entrar, pero tu si puedes.

F: ¿que hay dentro?

Mg: una gran fuerza, que nos da más poder en esta ciudad, solo hay una entra y una salida

F: no se diga más, los detendré, mientras tú vigila, que no escapen

Mientras Finn entra al templo, los villanos ya tenían ese mineral, en una bolsa

E3: listo, vámonos

F: eso no es tuyo, deja eso ahora, (dijo bravamente)….no lo repetiré

E4: ¿quién lo dice? (sale detrás de Finn sin darse cuenta y de un golpe lo saca volando contra una pared)

F: rayos, enserio son fuertes y agiles (aguantando el dolor)

Los malos se unieron para pelar contra Finn, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ellos..

RB: esa es una pelea muy injusta no (Rottebot, será"RB")

E3: esto será…. (Voltea a ver a E4, con una mirada de diversión)

E4: muy emocionante (con una mirada muy sádica)

RB: prepárate Finn, recuerda tu entrenamiento, esto será muy tenso….. (Dije serio)

F: pero también algo divertido

Hasta aquí llego el spoiler, les gusto aguante un poco más, ok, que esto será algo nuevo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima gente. Se despide Ángel de la luz….


End file.
